Death Brand Quest
by InfiniteHellblade
Summary: The story is about an OC who drops into Fairy Tail and, after ticking off Erza, hires A group of them to help him to obtain the Death Brand Armor. But, from the shadows, people gather, all set on killing them off. Just what is the Death Band Armor? and what secrets is he hiding. First Story and also, this is an original arc, not put in an existing story arc. Review, follow, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A Rocky Start

**Hi there.**

**This is my first story, so... yeah. Look, the summary say's it all. By the way, this is my own story line. I didn't put an OC into an existing arc. This is a completely original quest that is inspired by the recent addition of treasure hunters, with a lot of original characters that takes place before the Oracion seis arc. **

**If your not interested in an original story arc, turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the cliff face. The view from up here was excellent. The man could see far and wide, all across the plains to Magnolia, from the tree tops, to the rivers and valleys. The mood, in a way, was perfect. He sat down, pulling out some beef jerky, and torn right into it, tearing the dried up meat in shreds.

'I love beef jerky, really reminds me of my home back in Waas Forest. It was a nice place, for awhile at least. For some reason, people started to treat me different. Like I was some sort of outcast that didn't belong. But it didn't really matter what they thought. They could hate me for all I care. Its not like they'd do anything about it. Girls on the other hand... are just plain scary, because no matter where I go. It ends up the same, with a ticked off expression and me running like a little bitch', he thought.

Its not that he couldn't fight back. Actually, he was pretty good when it comes to an all out brawl, but he'd never hit a girl. At least, not one that can't fight back.

Moments later, foot step's could be heard from behind me. He quickly grinded up what was left of my meat then turned to face them. Before him stood a large, brown haired man. He didn't look particularly old, but his pale complexion said otherwise.

"Are you the one they call Hiroko?" The brown haired man asked.

"Depends. Why you ask?"

"Because, I have to be sure of who I'm killing" He stretched out his hand, light flashing as a rapier appeared in it. He gripped it lightly, twirling it around in figures of eight.

"Sorry. I'm not in the mood for a fight. I just ate some very nice meat, looking over a nice view and I just can't be bothered fighting someone with crappy sword like that. Seriously though, could you be any less original with that thing? Your trying to kill me, not challenge me to a duel".

"Enough of this nonsense. By the order of my lord, you shall die here".

"Yeah, not happening. Later".

The brown haired man lunged forward, swinging low, but Hiroko jumped over his sword and then ran like hell.

"Blades of Eternity" Hundreds of blades shot out from the brown haired mans hands, scattering about on the cliff.

Ducking and doing the odd spin here and there, Hiroko raced across the rocky surface, trying to not get un-alived (He's a little sensitive about using the K word).

"Just where the hell did he get all these swords from anyway. I mean whats next, a scythe?" though Hiroko.

He glanced back, then immediately ducked down just as a scythe spun towards my neck.

"Really? He actually brought A SCYTHE OUT. Nether mind that now"

Looking ahead, he noticed a small, shallow slope. With his target in sight, he ran straight for it, ignoring the blades cutting him all over.

Approaching the slope a long, double edge sword flew by, cutting a deep gash along his cheek.

"CRAP!" Hiroko moved a hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

He spun round, catching a rapier flying past, then moving backwards, he swung the sword wildly around, parrying away any that came close. With the slope just behind him, he turn back around and slide down it, blades continuing to fly over head. From what I could tell, he could only fight by throwing swords randomly in multiple directions. If I could get in close enough, then I might be able to push him off the cliff, but what I've got on isn't going to get me over there in one piece.

"So you know who I am. Then you of all people must know, what it is your getting in for".

I closed my eye and focus on my arms and legs.

"Re-equip: Power, lightning" A light brown magic seal appeared as Light flashed around his limbs. The light faded, revealing on his arm power gauntlets, and on his legs, lightning greaves.

He waited until no more blades flue overhead before poking my head up to take a look around. The man was standing in the same spot, but his attention was elsewhere, down on the ground next to him. Only, he left side exposed.

"Flash Drive" Hiroko rose up from the slope, his greaves glowing bright yellow, and then in a blur he flashed right next to him.

Moving the rapier back, he jumped in and stabbed straight to his face, but before the blade even touched him, a boulder came flying at me out of no where, sending him air bourn, the boulder close behind.

The man stretched out his arm, but lowered it again as he couldn't get a good shot this far away. Annoyed, he stormed off down the rocky path.

"Balladin", said a long winged serpent, walking behind him.

"Eris. Next time I need your help, I'll ask. It's not like he could kill me anyway. Sadly, I have to report this my Lord", said Balladin, a look of grief in his eye.

The two walked off into the forest behind, pounding over their failure to kill their target.

Hiroko was up in their for some time before he started to go down. He spun around, seeing where he'd land; a tall, castle like building, lay in his wake. All he could do now, was scream.

"Ah CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

He crashed through the ceiling, making a crater in the ground, pain seeping in through all my wounds. Normally, he was used to falling from high places, but today was different. That one, he felt. Slowly, he sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, that hurt".

He looked up at the hole he made, then slowly, his eyes widened.

"Ah crap" The boulder smashed through the ceiling, landing on top of me.

Slowly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tails New Arrival

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail's new arrival. **

_Everything was dark. Not a sliver of light about the barren plains, only a faint, grey glow from above. The moon was black as pitch, as it would be on an eclipse. The sand around me blew away with the wind, revealing a graveyard of bones. The dead lay about in every direction I looked._

_"What… is this place", I said._

_"Ha, ha, ha, HAHAHAHA! Ah, we finally meet" I turned around. A dark figure shrouded in trailing shadows stood before me. I couldn't see his face. The only thing I knew was that I've met him some place before._

_"Who are you, and what is this place?"_

_"You don't remember, HA! What a laugh. Then again, how could you, after what happened"._

_"Wait. What happened?"_

_"Oh, If told you that… then it be no fun for me" The man paced around, kicking at the bones of the dead._

_"I have had enough of your talking. The hell are you and what are you doing here" I raised an arm back, standing side on._

_"That's the Hiro I know and hate. No shit about that. But, it isn't time for me to appear. I need to feel the rage before I can do anything"._

_"What are you…?"_

_"This conversation is over. Kill you later" the dark figure vanishes in a swirl of trailing shadows, leaving without a trace"._

_The glow dims, leaving only darkness in this world. Then, from that darkness, came a sound, getting louder and louder and…_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thumping wooden boards. Slowly, I sit up; feeling slightly dazed. Just what happened… oh, that's right, I crashed through a castle and got knocked out by a boulder. Guess that's A way to enter a building. First thing I notice was my bandaged covered body. I mean I have a lot of scratches and scar's, but nothing that required this amount of treatment. I start unravel the bandages, when I heard some footsteps on the wooden stairway.

"Don't take those off yet, you're not fully healed" I turned to see a white haired woman, walking down towards me.

I stopped and just stared at her, trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah, sorry beautiful, but I think you over did it on the bandages. After all, I'm not that cut up", I said.

"Still, you shouldn't be moving around yet. You took a rather long fall and went right through the ceiling of the guild", said Beautiful.

Ignoring what she said, I got up, out of the bed. She quickly rushed over to help me, but I stood up no problem. She looked at me concerned, like this was more serious than it actually was.

"I don't know what happened, but most of those wound you had weren't from the fall, so try not to overdo it".

"Don't worry. People can cut me up all they want, but it'll take a lot more than that to keep me down", I said, smirking.

She sighed

"Alright, but you still shouldn't do anything that'll end up getting you hurt".

"I'll try not to get myself killed. Ah, also, what is this place?"

"What. You don't know. This is Fairy Tail, a mage guild here in Magnolia".

"That so. Well I guess I kind of dropped in out of nowhere".

"Indeed. The repairs cost us a lot, but it's good to know that you're safe".

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hiroko Miyagi. I'm a hunter of trinkets and treasure. Nice to meet you".

"It is nice to meet you too, I'm Mirajane".

"Hmm, that's a pretty nice name for a beauty such as yourself".

"Oh stop, you're making me blush" she turned away, her cheeks lighting up red.

It's strange. First she was all concerned, and now she's smiling. The only girl I know who can suddenly change like this…nether mind, better to forget that little nuisance. There was a lot of noise coming from upstairs, almost as if someone took a horde of demons and pinned them up against one another.

"Say, ah, upstairs" I pointed up.

"Oh that's probably just Natsu and Gray in one of their usually fights".

"Mind if I take a look".

"Sure".

We walked up the stairs to the main hall, and found that my horde of demons metaphor couldn't have been further from the truth. A salmon haired guy, a shirtless guy and a guy with faces piercings were brawling in the middle of the place. A blue haired girl from behind a wooden beam was staring at, I think maybe the piercings guy and, wow, that girl in the bikini can drink. Shirtless knocked Piercings across the room into a group of people, bowling them over. Immediately, they get up and join in on the brawl. More and More joined in until the whole place, aside from a small portion of tables, was one big battle ground.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yeah. You get used to it after a while. But I must say, it is rather fun".

"Fighting is fun, but my idea of it is a little different from, well, theirs".

"Do you have experience fighting?"

"Something like that. My teacher wasn't exactly of much use, but he did show me a thing or two about throwing a punch. Even if I was the one taking it".

"It sounds like you had a good childhood".

"Good, isn't what I'd describe it, but in a way, it did turn out for the best".

I watched as the guild members fought on, tables smashing under people, mages flying through the air, when suddenly; a glass bottle flew from the crowd, towards Mirajane. Quickly, I shot out and caught it. Few, that was a close one. It would have hit Mirajane if I hadn't caught it in time. What kind of coward would do this?

"HEY. Don't you know it's a cheap shot to throw a bottle at a lady".

No one listened. They just kept on fighting. I could beat them all up and find out who did it, probably, but it would leave a bad impression. Then again, it could have been an accident. Either way, there's not much I could do about it. I place it down on a nearby table, keeping an eye out for any more flying bottles.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful".

"Don't think anything of it. Bottles aren't meant to be used as weapons. Just doesn't agree with me".

"Oh, that reminds me; Lucy wanted to talk to you. Something about how you came here".

"And that is?"

"She's the one sitting at that table" she directs me to the blond, sitting down, sipping a milkshake.

"Why would she want to talk to me? Usually when I'm around girls, they want to kill me".

"I can't imagine why. You are a really nice guy who could probably get any girl he wants".

"Yeah, probably. I guess it can't hurt to have a friendly chat. So I'll see you around".

"It was nice talking to you Hiroko. Please, feel free to order anything at the bar".

"Will do".

I walked over to the blonds table, sitting down at an empty seat.

"So less than average, you wanted to talk".

"L-Less than average. And what does that mean?" she asked.

"Sorry. It's just what came out; besides, I'd rank them four out of ten".

"W-what? Are you some creepy pervert or something?" She crossed her arms over her chest, turning so that they wouldn't face me.

"Nope, but that isn't why we're talking. I'm here because Mirajane said you wanted to talk to me, so here I am. But if your only interested in calling me a perv, then I'm leaving".

"Right. Sorry. Just how did you end up coming through the ceiling in the first place?"

"Okay, see, I was enjoying the view from a cliff face when this pale guy shows up and starts shooting swords at me, when a boulder came out of nowhere and sends me flying. Next thing I know, I'm crashing through this place and after that, things get blurry".

"Wait, so you got hit by a flying rock and ended up here. That's a little too crazy to be believable. You sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

"Okay then, explain the boulder".

"I... can't really".

"Oh and, just wondering. I found a scar that I'm pretty sure wasn't there before that boulder landed. Do you by any chance know how this got here?"

"Um, n-no, I wouldn't know anything about that. Probably just your imagination again", she said, unconvincingly.

"Really, cause I definitely don't remember getting it before hand, and I remember every ever scar I've got and who gave it to me".

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad that you're ok" she said, putting on a fake smile.

"Never mind. Anyway, just out of curiosity. What made you join a place full of people like that?" I pointed at the Salmon haired guy, who was in a head lock from Shirtless.

"I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail, ever since I was a little girl. I know they can get out of hand sometimes, but deep down, their good people. Overall, it was Natsu who brought me here, and I've been a member ever since".

"Yeah. Your words and what I'm seeing don't exactly matchup" again, I point to the guy's fighting.

**General POV**

"Hey Gray, missing something" Natsu stole Greys pants, showing them off to him.

"HEY, GIVE THOSE BACK", shouted Gray, lunging for the only piece of clothing he had left.

Natsu tossed them up into the air, out of reach. Gray fell to the ground, quickly crawling to recover them, his eye's white, the borders of his eyes in spirals. The pants came to the ground, landing on top of Gajeel, who tore them apart.

"GAJEEL" Gray rose up and beat the shit out of Gajeel, trampling him to ground.

Quickly, before Juvia could see a thing, he created an Ice clone of himself and got out of there, heading straight to the gift shop. He stored some spare pants there a while back, just in case something like this happened.

"Gray, how many times do I have to tell you to put some cloth's on" Gray slip on his pants before turning around, finding Erza standing there.

"E-Erza, your back".

"Yes. Those bandits payed for their crimes. Now while I was gone, did anything happen?" asked Erza.

"Aside from Natsu being a total idiot, some blue haired guy came in through the ceiling a couple of days ago and has just woken up. Last I saw, he was talking to Lucy".

"A newcomer. How odd. And he came from the ceiling".

"Yeah, but even after taking that long fall, he's fully recovered in a matter of day".

"Yes, this I will have to look into. Carry on, oh and, have they been fighting while I was gone?"

"Ah, well… you see…"

"Too slow" Erza head butts him, knocking him out cold.

She storms into the guild, half expecting them to be in another one of their brawls. She was right on the money as Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman and many others were trashing the place. Tables broken, chairs smashed, and all of it was caused by none other than Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman themselves.

"Oh, hey Erza, well come back", said Mirajane, putting on a warm smile.

Ignoring Mira, she marched right up to the lot brawling, adjusting her gauntlets. Natsu came flying out, knocking into Erza.

"Ow, my head hurts", said Natsu, getting back up.

"Natsu".

"E-ERZA!"

"It was you who started this, wasn't it" she picked him up and punched him in the gut, his eyes going all white as he lays down, knocked out. With him out of the way, Erza proceeded to kick the crap out of them all, flinging guy's left to right and knocking them out like it was nothing. By the time she finished, no one was left standing.

**Hiroko POV**

"Dam that women's have got a tight hold on things", I said, half surprized by her appearance.

"That's Erza for you. Although, she does take things a bit over the top, she's kind at heart" Said less than average.

"Yet, she mercilessly kicked the crap out of them".

"Oh, and she's strict too".

"That about explains this mess".

"Lucy. Natsu, Gray and I were thinking about going on a job in Hosenka Town and were wondering if you would like to accompany us", said the red haired girl.

"Sure, I'd love to. Oh, and this is Hiroko. He's the guy who came in through the ceiling".

"Is that so" she turned to me. "I welcome you to this guild", she said, holding out her hand.

Oh great, here we go. Another hit list I'm on top of. I get up from my seat and go to accept her welcome.

"Hey Ugly, nice to see you dragged yourself in here without the need of the cat", I said.

For a moment, it was as if the entire place went silent. Her hand retracted back, curling up into a fist and shot out towards me. Instinctively, I grab it, reach down to her gut and throw her at a wall. She smashed through to the other side, rubble spraying everywhere.

"He threw Erza", said Shirtless.

"Does he have a death wish", said a girl with glasses on.

I looked around, not knowing why they were staring at me. I turned to Lucy, who was in shock.

"Hey, ah, Lucy, why is everyone starring?"

"What, you don't know".

"Why, what I do".

"You threw Erza through a wall".

"Who?"

"Erza"

"Who?"

"Titania, queen on the fairies"

"Am I supposed to know who that is or something?"

"The one you just threw".

"Oh. So she's Erza. And I should care because…"

"She's the strongest female in Fairy Tail".

"Really? Didn't seem so strong to me"

"Oh, this is bad. You'd have to have a death wish to do something like that to Erza", Lucy freaked out, backing away.

"This guy is either incredible strong, or incredible dense", said Gray.

I took a closer look at Erza, who was getting up from the rubble, a dark red aura forming around her. She looked really ticked, like she was going to rage out or something.

"You have some nerve throwing me like that. Prepare yourself" she said, appearing serious.

I walk outside the gaping hole, not really taking her seriously.

"Yeah, well, I only just got up from a free fall through a brick and wooden ceiling, I'm slightly hungry and I'm not in the mood to be fighting a stuck up bitch who gets upset just because a guy call's her ugly and then throws her through a wall".

That did it. Her eyes pieced into mine, an expression of anger taking hold of her. She ran up and threw a punch, which I caught and held in place. She struggled to get it free, but my grip was like iron.

"Just who in the hell do you think I am?" I push her away, stumbling her backward. She caught hold of her footing and got into a battle stance.

"Wait, wasn't he seriously injured a few days ago. How was able to throw Erza in the first place?" said Lucy.

From what I've just been told, Erza's meant to be the strongest female in this guild, but I just don't see it. Okay, maybe I was a bit quick to judge, she is a bit pretty. But her attitude is a bit on the sour side. Her chest is alright though, about 6 out of 10. Eh? Never mind that now, I'm hungry. I reach into my pocket, pulling out a long strip of beef jerky. I go to chomp down on it, when Erza comes up and smacks it out of my hand.

"Your adversary is me, so don't think you can get away with eating a snack in the middle of this".

S-S-She…hit my…beef jerky...

"Requip: Power. Highland Smash" Green and red gauntlets equipped onto my arms. They encased my arms in a green light. I smash a fist into Erza, smashing her threw a wall and out the other side.

"Nobody touches the Jerky… NOBODY!"

"He's doing this because she touched a dried piece of meat? How absurd is he exactly?" said Juvia.

"If I had to guess, very", said Gray.

Erza got back up, mad as ever. Eyeing me down, she rushed forward, fists wound back. As she went to swing, I tackle into her, going straight threw the wall behind us into the street, pieces of wall flying everywhere.

"Requip: Lightning. Flash Drive" I flashed in front of her, punching her across the jaw. I retracted my fist back and punch lower. Before it hits, she grabbed it, pulled me forward and punched me in the head. She went to punch again, but I caught her fist, lowered it and hook in from the right.

"ENOUGH" I stop my fist mid contact and looked behind at the little old man stand before us.

"Master", said Erza, moving away from me, calming down.

"Wait, he's the guild master. I hate to see him when he's mad".

"You two have taken this too far, and you young man, have destroyed enough of the guild already. If you intend to fight, then do it elsewhere", said the master.

I calmed myself down, breathing in and out.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's a little late to turn back now. When I start something, I always see it through to the end. Besides, no one touches my jerky and gets away with it".

"And anyone who has a problem with me, I'll deal with first hand".

"Well then. Who am I to stop you two youngsters? You two may fight, but as an official guild fight. No blood is to be shed between you two. Got it".

"You already have my consent. That just leaves you. What's it going to be?"

"Certainly, I accept the terms. But I do not intend on letting you go without paying for what you did", she said, looking me down.

"Then let's get it on".

* * *

_For those of you who couldn't follow along, here is a key to show the characters and how they were described by Hiroko. Although, I doubt that anyone will need it._

_Natsu: Salmon haired_

_Gray: Shirtless_

_Lucy: Less than average_

_Mirajane: Beautiful_

_Gajeel: Piercings_

_Cana: that girl can drink, Bikini girl_

_Levy: Glasses_

_Juvia: blue haired girl_

_Erza: Ugly, red haired women, red head_


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Requip Mages

**Chapter 3: Battle of the Requip mages**

**General POV**

"This I never expected to happen. Master, you can't allow this to continue", exclaimed Mirajane, worried.

"I cannot. They have made up their minds. The fight shall commence", said the Master, concerned.

"This is a fight between real men", said Elfman, his fist clenched up high in the air.

"Oh dear".

"Let's just make the best out of the situation. Taking all bets", said Cana.

"CANA!" said Mirajane.

"What? Can't we bet on a friendly duel between mages"?

"It looks more like a war between demons", said Gray.

"This whole thing started for no reason, and Hiroko has only just gotten up after being injured", exclaimed Mirajane.

"1 fish on Erza", yelled Happy

"1000 jewel on Erza", said Wakaba.

"2000 jewel on Erza", said Makao.

"12000 jewel on Erza", shouted Natsu.

"GUYS!" shouted Mirajane.

"What?"

"Quiet down. They're about to begin", said Levy.

"Are both of you ready", said Makarov.

Both Erza and Hiroko nod, facing each other down.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl. When I'm in a fighting mood, even the devil would run", said Hiroko, cracking his knuckles.

"And I don't intend to let you off so easy either. Requip" A light flashed and a long sword appeared in Erza's hand. She gripped it lightly and points it at the man's throat, eagerly awaiting to swing.

The blue haired mage readies his stance, standing side, his fists clenched.

The Master walked in between them raised his hand.

"And, begin" the master lowered his hand, beginning the battle.

**Hiroko POV**

Immediately, I run up to her, duck down beneath her sword and upper cut my fist towards her. As I was going up, I noticed that her chest was larger up front than it was from a distance. My attention turned back to my fist as it missed, just brushing past her nose. She backed away, surprised. I quickly spin round, kicking high to her head. Before it landed, her sword moved in the way and blocked it.

Locked, sword to greave, my leg slid down the blade onto her arm, then putting all my weight on it; I jump up, pulled myself around and kicked her in the head, then push of the arm, forward flip and land knee first on the ground. I went to face her, but to my surprise she had already recovered from the kick. Usually that is enough to finish off my opponents.

"If you wished to have bested me, you chance has now slipped away", she said, a yellow seal appearing above her hand.

She requipped out her long sword for shorter, twin sword, gripping them back handed. Running up, she began a deadly assault of duel wielding slashes, all perfectly executed. The blades seemed like they were coming from every direction, forcing me back into defense. She crossed her arms over, bringing them out again in a cross slash. I bend back, the blades crossing over close to my face, cutting a bit of hair as they quickly fling out. I jump back out of her reach and prepare for her next onslaught. She runs towards me, blades crossing again fora cross slash. she swung the blades out, only to have my crossing arms block their path. Uncrossing my arms, I knock the swords aside, then smashing through her armor, punch her in the stomach. She bent over in pain, spitting out saliva. I bring my arm back and upper cut to her head, forcing her body to shoot up straight, head thrown back. I ran by, grabbing her head and slammed into the ground.

I walk away, catching my breath. There is no way she can get back up after a blow like that. I stared in disbelief as she slowly got back up, breathing heavily. I waited for her to catch her breath; after all, it's no fun if my opponents are not at their best. Moments later, her breathing slowed down. Now we could continue.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel" Light flashed as she changed her armor. The light faded to reveal her in a metallic, wing patterned armor that didn't really cover her body that well. From its general design, it looked like it was made for flight. One thing's for sure, a lot of skin was showing, but hey, who am I to judge others sense of fashion.

My guess is that she can only fight in close combat, based on what I've seen so far. That, and requip mages have a tendency to only fight up close and personal. Cautiously, I run in, fist wound back. Suddenly; ten swords flashed in, up and around her. Ah crap, kind of walked straight into this one. Immediately, I turned around and begin run away like a little bitch, because if there is one thing I know I hate, its flying swords.

"Dance, My Blades" She hovered in the air, swords spinning around her.

"Circle Sword" the swords flew in a great big arcing circle.

I back flip up, over the circling swords, landing in a hand stand. I go to attack, but she was no where on the ground. I look up and, to my surprize, find that she was coming down on top of me from the air, about to swing her swords down on my… AH CRAP, anywhere but their. I quickly cross my legs, blocking her strike aimed directly at my privates. Kicks are one thing, but in that region, a sword is little more than any guy can handle. The swords began to cut into my greaves, the hard steel eating away at the soft metal. I quickly uncross my feet, knocking swords up. She came down and swung at my arms. I push up off of the ground and quickly twist around, facing the ground. Landing on my feet I spin round, kicking towards her legs. She moved back and swung again at my leg. The metal collided, sending a loud CLANG into the air.

**General POV**

"Wow, this guy's good", said Lucy.

"He can match Erza blow for blow. This is amazing", said Levy.

"Oi, Erza. You better not lose to him before I've beaten you", shouted Natsu.

Gray seemed unexcited.

"Gray, aren't you enjoying this?"

"Not really. I never seen anyone match Erza before in a fight. Not even me and Natsu combined could beat her. It makes me wonder just what he's capable of", said Gray.

"Juvia agrees with Gray sama. Erza isn't one to take on lightly. Juvia thinks that he isn't fighting at his best", said Juvia, popping out of the crowd.

"Really, HE'S holding back. There is no way that anyone could be going easy on Erza, right?"

"Who knows? But one thing is for certain, this will be a long fight".

**Hiroko POV**

I roll back onto my feet; fist clenched. Something seemed odd. She had fire in her eyes, but they weren't the eyes of a killer. I ran up to her side and swung. She tilted forward, out of the way of my fist then jabbed me in the gut.

"Blah" I bent over in pain, spitting out a bit of saliva.

She kneed my head up and kicked me to the ground. I got up, spitting out a bit of saliva. We both ran forward meeting in the middle. I arrive first and greet her with a fist, which she returned with a sword. The two forces meet in the middle, sending out a shock wave as they collide. With her other hand, she lifts back her sword and swung it sideways. Instinctively, I block with my free arm. Both our arms locked, we continuously went back and forth, pushing against each other with all our strength. Neither of us was going to back down. Left with one option, we lift our heads back, and bash skulls. Our heads, now locked, we tossed and tumbled, not one of us backing away. We were in a lock for some time, both of us still fighting it out. This is going nowhere, so I put a lot of force in my head, slightly pushing hers back, then pushed off, breaking away from her.,but she was ready for me. The moment I backed away, she pushed forward and swung a blade towards me. As if in slow motion, I saw as the blade came closer and closer. The blade hit me in the gut, knocking me into the air. I fall to the ground, then quickly get to my feet.

I looked her dead in the eye, smiling as I did so. Guess it's time to do something crazy. She starts running towards me, her arms crossing over again. I just stood there, waiting. She closed in, swinging out, cross slashing to my neck. I didn't move a muscle. This would end with either her stopping or me with a slashed neck. The blades stopped, only just slightly cutting into the sides of my neck. Nothing but a scratch, really. I was right; she isn't the type to needlessly kill.

**General POV**

Everybody was in shock. No one in their right mind would have done that. Even though they have been described as crazy, no one would stand still in the face of death. At least not without anything to protect.

"Is he... insane", said Gray.

"Just what can drive you to do that", said Mirajane.

**Hiroko POV**

I backed out of the crossed blades and lunged down.

"Highland Smash" my gauntlets surrounded with green energy.

I punch her in the gut, sending out a shockwave. She flew back, way down the street, eventually grinding to a halt on the pavement. Slowly, she climbed to her feet then walked forward, requipping away her two swords. She stopped in front of me, giving me a stare.

"Why didn't you move out of the way. I could have killed you if I hadn't stopped at the last second", she said.

"That's just it. You could have gone for the kill, but you didn't. I had to be sure of it, so I put my life on the line. I was right. The look in your eyes say's it all. You're a fighter, not a killer. A fighter fight's letting their opponents live while still putting their all in. A killer is only interested in finish off their opponent. Knowing the difference is what decides if I continue, and actually try to fight back. These days, it's hard to find fighters, but you show compassion in those blades of yours. You're a fighter in my books, so their is reason for me to hold back", I said.

"Is that really your philosophy? I must say, you are a strange one. None have bested me in a battle. You are the first, that I shall admit. But, I will not let you beat me so easily. I'll now be going all out. I suggest you prepare yourself for whats to come".

"Requip: Black Wing" She requipped her armor to a black, bat like armor that again, wasn't covering most of the torso.

I smiled, cracking my knuckles.

"Those words, I like the sound of. The names, Hiroko Miyagi, the fist Requip mage ".

"I am Erza Scarlet, user of the knight requip magic".

"Good to hear".

I focused on my gauntlets.

"Requip: Fire. High-jump" light flashed around my limbs, changing out my armor to Fire gauntlets and high-jump greaves.

We both get into a battle stance.

"Are you youngster ready to start round two", said the Master, raising his hand.

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Then let the second round begin" the master lowered his hand.

"Burst sphere" spheres of fire appeared in both my hands.

"Now I'll show you, what it really means, to dance with the Devil".

**_Info index _**

**_Hiroko's problem_**

**_Hiroko, while being a calm guy, who at times can be nice to others, just doesn't really know when he says something stupid. This is shown in particular towards females as he doesn't really know what he says to them, only that what he said either makes them want to kill him, or be nice to him. This is shown when he calls Mirajane beautiful and Erza ugly. He will continue to call them by whatever he calls them until they give them their names, or until someones said it enough times for it to click. End of data._**


	4. Chapter 4: Raging Battle

**Chapter 4: Raging battle.**

Erza soared forward, her sword held up in front of her shoulder. She came in and swung down at my head. Quickly, I move a hand up and caught it in a sphere of fire. I push the sword aside then grab her, slamming her into the ground. I pull her back up and focus on my right arm.

"Tri-hammer" using my elbow, I rapidly hit her three times.

I hook around, smashing a burst sphere into her. Both arms back, I lean forward, then swung both my arms towards her waist. Before they hit, she let go with one hand and spun the sword around, knocking my burst spheres aside. She re-gripped the hilt with both hands and swung it sideways. As it went by, I place a hand on the flat and jump off onto it, kicking Erza in the head. I push off, landing on my feet, my hands held out.

"Flamethrower" Jets of fire streamed out from my palms.

"Re-quip: Fire Empress" Her armor changed to a red/orange armor, her hair in pig tails and was holding a different two handed sword.

The flames hit, diflecting off of her sword. The magical energy ran out, the jets slowly getting smaller. Eventually, the jets stopped altogether, leaving no burn marks. That should have scorched her, but it didn't. Is it something to do with the armor, or is she immune to fire magic. Either way, these things are out of power.

"Re-quip: Power" I changed out my fire gauntlets for power gauntlets.

"May I ask, where did you learn to requip like that?" asked Erza.

"I don't really know myself. I just woke up one day and was able to use it. Why, does having another persons who can use the same magic bother you?"

"It would be foolish for you to think that. I'm a little surprised however, that another can use Ex-quip the knight. It's not something you can easily master. Yet I see you still have a ways to go before mastering it yourself, although you make up for that with skill alone. But, that won't be enough to best me in this battle".

"Right. But a fight isn't decided over skill and magic alone. It not about that. Its about getting back up no matter how many times your knocked down, and most of all, showing your fighting spirit".

"Then show me your strength" She stood side on, sword held vertically.

I ran forward, moving my arm back, sticking up my pointer finger. She moved her hands up and swung diagonally down. I move a hand up, parrying the sword out of the way, then shoot my finger forward and struck the middle of her breast plate.

"Power gauntlet secret art: Shatter point" Cracks appeared on her armor, then shattered into pieces, leaving nothing of her torso piece.

Every guy stared, blood gushing out of their nose's. Her torso was completely naked. I retracted my finger, moved my arm back and punched her in the gut. She catch's her balance, one arm over her naked chest and sweat dripping down her face.

"What kind of technique was that?" asked Lucy.

"That was shatter point. A little known fact, when a piece of armor is forged, their are always some spots left brittle. Those points connect with each other, forming a sort of crack. The gauntlets use a sort of locating magic to find those point, and when I strike them, it will shatter the armor completely. Only down side is that I can only use it once on any given day, but you probably have a lot more armor than you know what to do with. Shattering one of them isn't going to hinder you in anyway".

She got mad, re-quipping a new torso piece.

"This was one of my favorite armors. And now its destroyed. How despicable can you be? I will not forgive you for this".

She lunged forward, her sword bursting forth with fire. She swung wildly, flames trailing off of every slash. I backed away, dodging and blocking frantically. She was giving me hell with that of her sword, and all I did was destroy a chest piece of armor. She continued her assault, swing the blade around in multiple directions. As she swung low to my legs, I back flip away, only just missing the blade. I land where I tackled her in the beginning, pieces of brick laying about. I quickly look over all of them, looking for the longest one. She was coming for me so I just chose a random wall piece and picked it up. Using it like a bat, I swung it around, knocking away her sword. I hold it high above my head and smash it down, but she dodged back at the last second. She swung the blade around herself and then sideways. I grip the top and bottom of the wall piece, using it like a shield, but her swordsmanship was too good. She sliced through the wall, got in close and grabbed me by the shirt. Lifting her head back, she smashed her skull into mine, giving me a head ache. She Pushed me away, lifted the sword behind her head and slash's down, slamming me to the ground. I didn't notice before due my enjoyment of the fight, but I could feel pain all over, especially in my head.

"Is all you can do. I must be wasting my time fighting you", Erza said, looking down on me.

"Says the girl who gets upset over a piece of metal. Its clear to me now, that your just as much of a bitch as you are a fighter" I said, pushing up on my hands.

"Ho... you'll regret those words. Perhaps with your life" she gave me a killer look.

I push up off of the ground, standing up.

"If your going to intimidate me, then at least try something I haven't already heard before. besides, we're too far in to be backing down now".

"If you say so, but if we do continue this, then it will be a grudge match. That I promise you".

"You have a lot of bite. But not enough tear" I kick up a piece of wall behind me, catching and holding it like a bat.

"We'll see about that" She readies her sword, holding it high above her head.

**General POV**

"This is getting a bit scary", said Lucy, sweat dripping down her face.

"They're not kidding around either. Its gotten to the point where they actually want to kill each other", said Gray, his eyes wide with fear.

"Master, you have to stop this", said Mirajane.

"Now, now. Erza is a strong one, and so is he. They decided this themselves. Whatever happens, we can not interfere with it. It would damage both their pride as a warrior, and Erza's reputation of being a mage of Fairy Tail. Its not easy sitting by and watching this, but it cant be helped. We must up hold this as wizards, but more importantly, as a guild" said Makarov, sternly.

"I hope your decision is for the best" Mira stared desperately at the two, hoping that it wouldn't end in blood shed.

"COME ON ERZA, WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD LOSE TO THE LIKES OF THIS GUY!" shouted Natsu.

"Natsu..." Said Lucy.

"What are you standing around for, give them our support. Its only thing we can do right now. Right?"

"Your right. COME ON ERZA, YOU CAN BEAT HIM".

**Hiroko POV**

"Hear that. They're cheering us on. Best not to disappoint them, after showing them this much", I said.

"Prepare yourself" she replied.

I ran forward and swung at her, only to have it block by her sword. She parried it off and swung sideways. I jumped back, avoiding the flaming blade.

"Spring jump" My greaves shone blue, a small seal appearing on both my feet. I crouch down and jump up, high into the air.

Lifting the wall piece behind my back, I hurled it. It sailed towards the ground, but it wasn't going anywhere near Erza. Actually, it was sailing toward... ah crap.

It hit the ground where the crowd used to be, almost flattening the master.

"That boy almost sent me to an early grave", said the master, shocked, his eyes missing.

"HEY. Just where do you think your throwing", Shouted the salmon haired guy.

I land down on the ground, the seal disappearing.

"Sorry about that. I just remembered I can't really throw straight", I said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Then why the hell did you do it, ass hole" said Shirtless.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Why, you want me to do it again?"

Every one just about sweet dropped, excluding Erza, who was giving me a chibi expression.

"If these kids don't kill me, he will", said the master.

I turn to Erza.

"You might as well change armor now. That chest plate doesn't suit the gauntlets at all".

"Re-quip: Lightning Empress" Yellow light engulfed her body as her armor changed to a light blue dress of sorts, her hair in a braid and her sword being replaced with a spear.

Everybody got back up and were spectating the fight again.

She did a fancy spin with her spear, then pointed it at me. We both ran forward, my fist clenched and her spear pointed forward. We met in the middle and clashed, fist to spear shaft. I went at her with a series of punches and kicks, all of them aimed for her head and torso, not all of them landed. She parried away a punch and jabbed me in the gut, pushing me back. She began slashing and stabbing, her attacks either hitting or missing. I get up on one leg and started to rapidly kick with little to none landing. She slashed her spear diagonally down, followed by a return slash sideways and another side slash in the opposite direction, all of which I dodge. Erza continued with a wide range of different thrusts and slashes. Some hitting, others I either blocked or dodged. She made a thrust to my head, which I catch between my hands, exerting pressure onto the blade. That was a mistake. Moments after I caught it, blue lightning shot out of the tip, hitting me directly in the face, blasting me away. I quickly catch my footing and move back.

"Re-quip: Magent: I requip my gauntlets for magnet Bracers.

Erza pointed the spear at me, shooting of another blast of blue lightning.

"Circuit, on" The lightning stopped just in front of my hand.

I spun around, arching low, the lightning bending like a snake around me.

"Circut, Break" The lightning shot out from around me, towards Erza.

She spun her spear and planted it in the ground, tip up. A large, red seal appeared. The seal disappeared as Erza was surrounded by a sphere of feint, blue electricity. The redirected lightning hit the sphere, dispelling them both. She lifted her spear up and spun it round.

"Re-quip: Lightning" Brown light flash as I changed out my high jump greaves for lightning greaves.

"Re-quip: Heaven's Wheel" Yellow light flashed around Erza as she changed back to the metallic wing armor.

To me it looked like a repeat of what happened to begin with. I got low and dashed forward, starting to repeatedly punch her in the gut. Fist after fist flew at her, landing with incredible force. I looked up at her. Although it was showing pain, there was a slight smile to it. Weird… a chill went down my spine. I land one more punch on her before drops one of the sword and grabs my arm. She pulls it downwards and jumps on to me and off behind. It was then that I saw a whole lot of floating swords, pointed at me. It was a trap. I turned back, to find a fist flying at my face. It landed with tremendous force, knocking my head to the side. Erza continued to punch me, pushing me back, further and further until the floating swords were directly in front of me. She then re-quipped two swords and crossed them over.

"Blumenblatt" She cross slashed me. Moving behind, all the swords that where floating in the air launched themselves at me, slicing me up.

I fell to the ground, body covered in cuts. My vision starting to go blurry, blood starting to spill out from the various cuts.

"You have fought well, but no shall fall by my blade", said Erza, turning around.

I looked closely at her body. She had received a lot of wound, but no blood showed. She had a point, but she's just as badly wounded as I am. Either way, this fight will end soon.

"Is that all you've got to say. Then answer me this, why is it you fight. What gives you the power to stand up and knock up a couple of skulls", I said, getting to my feet.

"I fight for my friends. So long as I have the strength to protect them, I don't care if I'm weaker than anyone else".

"You fight for your friends. I guess I can understand that. That's decides it, you really are a fighter. I don't really have much to protect, at least, not yet. But. That doesn't mean I lack the strength to defeat you. Say what you want, but I won't ever back down, when the going gets tough".

I held my arm out to the side.

"Re-quip: Caladbolg" Yellow light flashed as my gauntlets and greaves disappeared, replaced by nothing.

In my hand appeared a short, two handed knight sword. The blade was colored bronze and the name "Caladbolg" was etched into the handle. I gripped the sword with two hands, lowering it to the side. This is a real fight. And clashing is what its all about. Erza dropped one of her swords and two handed the other she held. Both of us ran at each other, swords pointed back. We met in the middle and swung our blade. Metal against metal, they collided. Both of use using what strength we had left to push against the other.

"CALADBOLG" A large seal appeared on the ground beneath me and Erza. The short sword shone white with light, and exploded in both our faces.

Smoke appeared around us, making it hard to make out anything. I jump back out of the smoke, waiting for it to clear. When it did, it revealed Erza on her knee's, barely keeping herself up with her sword. So she's still up. Guess I'll have to resort to that.

"Its been fun, but now, it ends".

"Re-quip: Caladbolg the first, Caladbolg the second, Caladbolg the third" I requip another two caladbolg's, tossing them up in the air and letting them land behind her. I re-quip another Caladbolg and hold it out, blade pointed down.

"Trigram" The blade dropped from my hand.

"Explosion" The blade hit the ground. Red lines appeared, connecting the swords in a triangle shape. A larger seal appeared on the ground.

I look down and relies, I was standing in the seal. Their wasn't enough time to get out, which leaves me with one option.

"Ah Crap".

The lines glowed bright and then... KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**General POV**

The dust cleared from the explosion. Both Erza and Hiroko were lying face down on the ground. The match was over.

"That's the match. The end resulting in a draw", said Makarov.

Everyone cheered allowed, walking over, helping them up. Erza managed to stay on her feet and re-quipped into her heart kreuz armor. She began to walk over to where Hiroko was, when out of nowhere, you could hear laughing. As Hiroko began to stand up, it became more obvious. His face lit up with laughter.

"Dam your good. It been a long time since I've had such a good fight", said Hiroko, managing to stay on his feet.

Erza paused for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry about the armor. It just seemed appropriate at the time to destroy it. After all, you have mastered Re-quip magic".

"Yes, and you are far from mastering it yourself. Although I must say your a strong adversary. My apologies if I miss treated you", she replied.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It just gives it a bit of added flare".

"Wait. Did Erza just apologies?" said gray, shocked.

"Gray sama, why are you noticing that but not me?" said Juvia.

"Your so annoying".

"Oh, but Gray sama".

"Well guy's, let's party", shouted Natsu, ecstatic with energy.

"Say, ah, mind if I buy you a drink", said Hiroko.

"Well it is adequate to accept ones offer, so I will accept", said Erza.

"Alright".

And so, Hiroko and the other headed back into the guild, where the party was just beginning. But unknown to them, dark force's started to gather, planing their next move.

_**Info Index**_

_**Re-quip magic**_

_**Re-quip or Ex-quip magic, as we know, is a type of magic that allows the user to store and summon equipment from a mini-pocket dimension. There are two types of Re-quip magic, the knight and the Gunner. The knight specializes in armor and melee based arms such as swords, axes and lances. The gunner, as its name would comprehend, specializes in fire arms. Hiroko is a user of the knight, but calls it the fist, due to him mainly using it to store gauntlets and bracers. He has over 100 gauntlets stored in his mini-pocket dimension, with many more trinkets and weapons. Such things including:**_

_**Gauntlets/Bracers**_

_**Fire: Burst Sphere: a ball of fire appears in the users hands. Can be thrown or used to block melee weapons. Flamethrower: jets of flame shoot out of the wielders hand.**_

_**Power: increases strength of user. Highland smash: focuses strength of user into one powerful fist. Tri-Hammer; user hits enemy three times rapidly.**_

_**Drain: drains energy based magic. Drain blast: when gathered an amount of magical energy, fires all stored energy in a single beam. Drain release: Seal appears on floor around user. Energy is released in all directions, keeping only those in the seal safe.**_

_**Magnet: Releases a magnetic field around gauntlet. Can control all non-precious metals and redirect lightning of any sort, natural or magical.**_

**_Cross bolt_**_**: Small crossbows are stored on the underside of the gauntlet. Stores forty bolts per gauntlet. Shoots by flexing hand back. Reloads when flexing hand forward.**_

_**Greaves**_

_**Lightning: Increase speed of user while on the ground. Loses effect of the ground.**_

_**Spring: Increase jumping height of user.**_

_**Weapons**_

_**Caladbolg: A short, two handed sword that explode's on contact after its name is read allowed. Trigram explosion: requires another two "Caladbolg's" to use. Swords connect with red lines then explode what ever is in the radius of the seal.**_

_**Old Tanto knife: a twelve inch blade of razor sharp steel.**_

_**Wooden pick ax: An pick ax made of wood that can break through barriers.**_

_**End of data**_

**Blade: well, while I'm here. I thank Kopaka777, hectore4349, Lentos-hunger and yodontknow who have hit the follow this story button, Its nice to know people have stopped to take a look. Although its far from done. Hell, it hasn't even gotten into the main plot line yet. So Review, favorite or PM me if you got any question or how I could improve my writing. Blade out.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Quest For Armor

**Chapter 4: A quest for Armour. **

The guild was full of laughter and joy. Salmon haired and shirtless had started a brawl in the middle of the place with many more of the members joining in. Lucy was talking to the drinker at a nearby table, a blue cat sitting next to them. The master was sitting at the end of the bar table, smoking a pipe. The blue haired girl was behind pillar, staring at shirtless. Erza and I were at the bar with Mirajane, listening to my story of how all the girls in town chased me out. Erza took advantage of the situation and I ended up buying her three pieces of strawberry cheesecake. Cheap skate. But then again, I did break her armor, so I guess its justified. She sunk her teeth into her fourth piece when I had reached the end of my story.

"And that's how it happened", I said.

"Really, you make it sound like their at fault", replied Erza.

"Look, I just don't see how a couple of girls can hate you for no reason".

"Now your just justifying your actions. You need to admit that you have a problem".

"Like I said, I have my doubts. Just because people get mad all of a sudden doesn't mean I have a mouth problem".

"I'll say it once more. You have a mouth problem, so get it under control".

"I'll say this one more time. I do not have a problem".

"So how did you end up falling through the top of the guild", said Mirajane, changing the subject.

"Well, ah, you see…" I began, but was interrupted when shirtless tossed salmon haired across the room, knocking into Erza, sending her cheesecake to the floor.

Her expression changed from a cute, friendly smile, to a look of shock and horror. It was just a piece of cheesecake, I mean just how mad could she get?

She got up off of her seat, ran up to Shirtless and punched him across the room, looking chibi mad. Then out of the blue, she joined in the brawl. And I thought she could only fight seriously. Guess I was wrong. Guild members were being sent flying in all directions, yet compared to the numbers that were already brawling, it was pretty low.

"Wow, these guy's are over the top", I said, looking across the room.

"There just enjoying themselves. You put on a great battle and their just cooling off from the excitement", said Mirajane.

"Well, yeah. It started off as a match, but in the middle their, we were actually close to wanting to kill each other. Its kind of hard to enjoy a fight knowing that".

"Yeah, I guess your right. It be a shame if you killed Erza by accident with your fists".

"My fist isn't something that can kill, its something that can create. If I was going for the kill, then I'd use a weapon of war. That's just how I do things".

"I guess so. I'm sorry to ask you this, but could you please help Natsu up".

"Who?"

"He's just their on the stairs. It would be kind of you to help him up".

"Sure thing Mirajane".

I get off my seat and walked over the the salmon haired guy, kneeling down beside him.

"Hey, Pinkie, you're missing out on the fight", I said, trying to wake the guy up. It wasn't working so I started slapping him.

"Hey, Pinkie. All well... this is for not waking up. This is for being knocked out. This is because I feel like it. This is because I can't take you seriously. This is because the reader keeps reading this", i said, slapping him.

He began to stir, so I backed off a bit.

"Hey, Pinkie, you alright" He woke up.

"Gray, I'm gonna kick your ass", Pinkie punched me across the room into a wall. I got up, fists clenched and wound back.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then a dance with the devil it is", I ran up to him, picked him up and tossed him into the masses of guild members.

Next thing I know, I'm joining in the brawl, punching random guys and throwing people in random directions. Erza was on a rampage, knocking guy's left to right. Nothing could stop her. Shirtless got hit by Salmon haired and lost all his clothes, and I'm not just talking about his shirt. The blue haired girl was about to join in on the fight, almost about to take of her own clothes, for some reason, when Lucy stopped her. Some of the guys watching from the sidelines had a look of disappointment in their faces like they thought they'd get to see a naked women. Pervy little bastards are what they are. Not that I wasn't looking.

The brawl continued well into the afternoon, fists flying and, well, people flying, that was until Erza stopped raging over a piece of cake and the Master got big and demanded that we knock it off. I was moving back to the bar when blue hair girl called me over to her to her table. Curious, I walk on over and took a seat.

"So, you wanted to talk", I said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Levy McGarden. I am curious to know where you got those pieces of armor. They look old in design and can use magic that isn't really around much these days", said Levy.

"Oh, those things. I found them in ruins all across Fiore. Their real nifty when it comes down to it".

"Ruins. You mean you're an archaeologist".

"No, not at all. I'm what you would call a trinket hunter. Basically I go round the continent looking for armor, relics, weaponry, and jewelry, then sell them at market places or museums or where ever. It can get tedious looking for these things, but they sell at a high price".

"That still sounds a lot like an archaeologist".

"It actually sounds more like a treasure hunter to me", said a guy wearing a overly large hat.

"Its nothing like that. Okay, think of it like this. Guilds are sent job requests to do some sort of task, in return you get paid. It's the same sort of thing, only multiple people doing the same job with first come first serve. You get to it first, it's yours, but that doesn't stop others from trying to attain it. Really, until you either possess it for long enough or sell it off, anyone can claim it. That's the best part about it, because just about most of my fights come from people looking to claim some of my trinkets".

"Right. I'm sure that would be a lot of fun".

"Then whats the difference between you and a treasure hunter?" said A guy with a weird hair style".

"The difference is that treasure hunters don't care what they get as long as its valuable. I'm only interested in what I'm looking for and nothing else. The only reason I've claimed these armors is because I as looking for them in the first place. Had I not, then they'd be in other hands by now".

"That doesn't sound so bad a job", said Levy

"Yeah, I'm always open for trades if anyone is interested in what I got".

"Well if you have any ancient books then I might make a purchase. Oh, by the way, how did you end up falling through the ceiling?"

"I don't know how many times I've been asked that today, let alone being able to answer it".

"Well we would all like to know", said Lucy, walking over to the table with Erza, who was dragging both shirtless and Pinkie on the ground by there shirts.

"Alright, I'm getting to it, ah… they going to be ok", I asked, looking down at the two.

"Natsu, Gray, introduce yourselves", said Erza.

"Why should we. The guy brain damaged or something", said Gray, turning around, giving a cold stare.

"No, he has a… mouth problem", said Lucy.

"A mouth problem, something wrong with his mouth", said Natsu, turning his head towards me.

"That's what a mouth problem is flame for brains".

"Shut up, ya naked Popsicle", said Natsu.

Erza, with a scary expression, held them up and glared.

"Knock it off you two, or else", said Erza with a menacing tone.

"Y-yes Ma'am", they said in unison.

I can now see why everyone was in shock when I threw her through a wall. When she's eating cake or having a chat, she's a really nice person. Tick her off, and she becomes just as scary, if not scarier than… Best not think of it. That little nuisance is all in the past; let alone what I was promised to do with it.

"OK, to be clear, I do not have word problem, if I did, I think I'd be the first to know".

"I think you'd be the last person to know if you're that paranoid about it", said Lucy.

"Natsu, Gray, just do it", said Erza, dropping them.

"Yeah, anyway, my name is Natsu".

"The name's Gray".

"Alright, now that that's over, I guess it can't hurt to tell you about my quest".

I used my requip magic to bring out a book titled "The legend of Death brand".

Should I tell them? No, better that they not know that. They don't need to know that. But I will need to make something up.

"This book was published a long time ago in 600x. In it, it states that the man who wore the armor of death brand would have power over... time. It goes on to say that after a great war, the wearer had attained wounds that ultimately killed him. After his death, the armor was sealed away in a tower as tall as the sky, protected to this day. I'm on a quest to obtain that armor, doing so isn't that easy".

"Why? For what reason do you want it", asked Levy.

"Well, I never really thought about it. It was always a tale told in my home town, so I thought I'd go searching for it at some point. But now that I think about it, it could come in handy the next time I'm crossing from town to town. To think, I'll be able to walk in the streets without being chased", I said, stars in my eyes, a dream cloud above my head depicting the event.

"You seem really confident about it. Are you even sure it exists?".

"Yep. Been their myself. Finding the tower is no problem, it's getting in".

"Why, what's so hard about breaking down a wall", asked Natsu.

"The problem is, the outside is protected by the most indestructible barrier magic I've ever seen. You could probably fire Etherion at it and not make as much as a dent".

"Is it really that strong?" Asked Lucy.

"It would have to be. That armor in the wrong hands could be pretty devastating".

"Then how do you intend to get in" asked Levy.

"Well, it simple really. The people who built the tower originally always intended it to stay impenetrable, but in case they ever thought they would need it again, they made a way in. Three parts are needed get in the tower. They scattered them across the continent, a different terrain and different guardian to go with each of them. If I want to get in, I need to get all three parts".

"That still doesn't really explain how you ended up here", said Levy.

"I'm nearly there. Anyway, I was on my way to get the first piece when out of nowhere, some guy shows up behind me and starts shooting swords. I get to cover, wait till he stop's shooting and rush up beside the bastard to give him a scar across the face, but before I could slash the guy, some boulder bash's into me. Next thing I know, I'm in the air, crashing into this place and then things get blurry. I still could have sworn that the boulder didn't give me this scar", I said, lifting my shirt, showing them all my scar.

Everyone started to look the other way, a guilty look on most of their faces.

"Gajeel did that", Said Natsu.

"Who did", I asked.

"Yeah, we were going to move the boulder but Gajeel smashed his sword on it. Isn't that right Gajeel".

Everyone then starred at piercings.

"What, like you had a better plan", said piercings, looking the other way.

"We would of if you hadn't just smashed the thing on him", said Lucy.

"Gihihi, whatever".

So he's the one who gave me this. Sometimes it just wasn't worth getting into. The guy was trying to get the boulder off of me. I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. If anything, it made me look tougher .

"Anyway, I should probably get going, people to fight, and trinkets to find".

"Hey wait. I want go with you", asked Natsu.

"Wait, what".

"It sounds like fun, so mind if I come along", said Natsu, baring a grin.

"I don't know, there are a lot of guys who could probably knock both me and Erza out in one punch".

"Really, there that strong. I'd love to take them on".

"Danger at every turn".

"Bring it on".

"Well then, Natsu, consider yourself hired".

"But on one condition".

"Ok, and that is?"

"You were able to draw with Erza. So when this job's over, I want to see how tough you are against me".

"Natsu, you can't be serious", said Gray.

"Alright. But if you back out at any point, the fights off. Deal" I stretched out my hand.

"Deal" he reached out and we shook.

"Now hold on a minute Natsu. We were already going on a job request. As nice as it would be to go with Hiroko, I still got to pay my rent", said Lucy.

"And it took me a long time to pick that job. You'll come with us, right Natsu", said Erza with a scary expression and serious tone.

"Job, ah right, you guilds take job requests. Then how about I make this a job request for, let's say, five mages to help me obtain the three parts to the tower for, ah… about two billion Jewel", I said.

"T-TWO BILLION JEWEL! I could pay my rent a hundred times over with that kind of cash", said Lucy, shocked.

"Well, Natsu's already in, If you want to go, now's the time to speak up".

"Ok, count me in".

"Wait. Where did you get all that cash from?" asked Levy.

"Like I said. My line of work pays a lot of jewels. The last set of armor I sold was at a museum for nine million jewel. It was worth every arrow that shot at me that day. Anyway, anyone else want to come?".

A small, blue cat walked up to me and began to talk.

"Can I come along", it said. I starred at the cat in disbelief. It talked. It actually talked. Then again, it was standing on two legs and could carry a backpack, so in a way, it made sense. I think. Anyway, I couldn't just say no to the little guy.

"Ah, sure. You got a name".

"My name is Happy".

"Happy, alright, welcome aboard".

"Aye Sir". A green seal appeared on Happy's back. Wings sprouted up and it flew over to Natsu, landing on top of his head.

"Hey, ah, you two interested", I said, looking at Erza and Gray.

"No, he and I are going on our Job request, right Gray", said Erza, pulling Gray into an arm lock.

"Yeah, what she said", said Gray, struggling for air.

"Well, I guess that's too bad. Say, I'm feeling generous, so why don't I throw in a set of armor. Probably was going to sell it anyway".

"You really don't have to do that, the money is fine", said Lucy.

"No, no. It's the least I could do to say thanks to you guy's".

"But still, you sure you want to give us a set of armor you probably worked you heart out to get".

"Ah, come on Lucy, if he wants to be generous then let him. He is a friend after all", said Natsu.

I take those words in. Friend. Never really thought of it like that.

"So anyways, here's what I got".

I requipped three sets of armor, one that looked purple and rocky, another that was nothing more than a helmet and the last one was pink and white with flower patterns. I set them all on the table in front of me.

"Alright, I got Obsidian armor, which gives the user Earth based Magic, Perv… actually, I think I might keep that", I said, sending it back to my pocket dimension.

"Then why did you bring it out", asked Lucy.

"You're probably best not knowing the answer to that. Anyway the last set of armor I got is cake armor. But all that does is make an infinite amount of Strawberry cheesecake".

The moment I said that, Erza stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and rushed back here, her face chibi and smiling.

"I may have been a little too quick to decline. Me and Gray will join you on your quest", said Erza.

"You just want infinite strawberry cheesecake", said Lucy, unconvinced.

"Help me", murmured Gray, his head turning blue.

"Well, that settles that. Let's get going", I began, walking to the door.

"Hiroko, I suggest leaving tomorrow", said Mirajane.

"Why".

"It's night time. I don't think a train will be running at this hour".

She was right. I guess that brawl went for longer than I thought.

"Alright then, guess we'll be going tomorrow then. Meet you at the train station at nine".

"Meet you their", said Lucy, smiling.

"I'm getting all fired up", said Natsu.

I walk out the front gate, into the town. Walking through, I take notice of the architecture. It seemed like a peaceful place, full of color and joy. I continue walking until I reach the end of town, looking around for a place to sleep. I saw a grassy hill to my right that looked good, so I went on over there and lay down. Today had been a weird one, that's for sure, but tomorrow is sure to be exciting. I closed my eyes and got some sleep.

* * *

A hooded man stood on the top of a cliff, a lacrima in his hand. The blue stone glowed with light, an image of a shadowy figure appearing before the hooded man.

"What news Balladin. Did you dispatch of that scum that calls himself a hunter", said the shadowy figure.

"No my lord. I was unable to kill him. Eris was able to severely wound him…".

"I do not want excuse. I want him dead, so I send you, only to have it FAIL. Unacceptable", interrupted the shadowy figure.

"I will succeed next time my lord", said Balladin, bowing his head.

"I have nothing else to say to you". The lacrima's glow lowered to a faint light, the shadowy figure disappearing from view.

"Balladin, you don't have to do what he say's", said a long, skinny serpent.

"Eris, I'm a knight. I only live to do as my Lord order's me to".

"One day, that belief of yours will be your down fall".

"I'm already dead. Dying a second time is no concern of mine".

The serpent opened its mouth to speak, but decided not to. She knew better than to talk to him once his mind was made up. Our objective was simple. Kill the requip mage, Hiroko Miyagi. He died for me when i was little, and now I'd do anything, to free his soul from that monster that resurrected him.

* * *

_**Info Index**_

**Death Brand armor**

**During the year 560x, an un-named mage, highly skilled with magic, obtained a set of armor that could *&^%& # &$#^% (for time being, will remain unknown). During his time, a great, magical war broke out, mages against mages. Thinking he could be of some help, he joined the side he thought to be right and helped fight the enemy. He went on to become a great leader of the army he joined. However, during the final battle, he received wounds that one month later, killed him. His armor was put in a tower, tall as the sky, protected by barrier magic so high, not even death magic could break through it. No way in and no way out. The armour was to remain on that tower forever. ****End of Data.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Key, A Lock and A Door

**Chapter 6: A Key, a Lock and a Door.**

I woke up to the sound of singing; a young woman's voice filled the air with her beautiful tune. The sun was high in the sky, the flowers on the hill side moving about in the wind and the mood, was peaceful. I tilted my head in the direction of the song, the notes relaxing to the ear. Farther down the hill, singing with her head held towards the sky, was a young, silver haired girl. She was sitting down in a small array of flowers, her skin pale and almost white. I didn't want to disturb her, nor did I want to move from where I lay, but I had to, I had people waiting for me. I slowly got up, trying my hardest to be quiet. I got to my feet and, bowing down to say goodbye, I began to tiptoe up to the road. I took several steps when I accidentally stepped on a twig. It made a loud snap, breaking down the middle. The girl stopped singing. Had she heard it? I turned around, meeting face to face with the little girl. But what surprised me, was her eyes. It wasn't that they were red, but they were cold as ice. No feelings could be shown though them, only a cold, dead stare.

"Ah, hi", I said, kind of feeling guilty.

"Hello", said the girl, still staring.

"Did I interrupt you".

"No".

"The why did you stop".

She remained silent. Her hands began to move through the flowers, gentle in touch. Curious, I walked over and sat down next to her.

"That's a lovely voice you've got their".

"Thank you".

"So, you come here often".

"No. Not really".

"Why did you sing".

"Because, the world looked peaceful".

"That so. Wish I could say the same".

"Why?" she asked.

"No, forget I even said it".

She starred at me, slightly squinting.

"You're a really strange man".

"Not as strange as you".

She opened her mouth to say something, but looked down in depression. Did I hurt her feelings or something?

"Sorry, I meant nothing by it. I only meant that you don't see many people with silver hair these days".

"M…My hair. You think it's ugly, don't you".

"No. If anything, it lights up the world when in darkness".

She began to blush, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Do you really think so".

"I never lie. It really is a beautiful colour".

"Thank you".

We stopped talking after that. I wanted to ask her some more questions, but she probably think I'm being too noisy. Deciding that it was time, I began to get to my feet.

"It's been nice chatting, but I've got to go. I have some friends waiting for me and I got to get their before nine".

"Yes. It was nice talking. Its twelve".

"Ye… wait, what. Ah crap, I over slept. Sorry, but I really got to go".

I ran towards the gates, looking back at the girl. I probably will meet her again, that I could feel. I waved at her, running through the city gates, losing sight of her. I ran frantically, looking around for the train station. Only, I didn't know where the train station was. I unfortunately ran into someone, bowling them over.

"Sorry", I said in a panic.

"Ow. That hurt", said a young girl.

"W-wendy?"

"Huh? Oh Hiroko. I didn't know you were in town", said Wendy.

"Yeah. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm running late. Just where's the train station in this town anyway?"

"Its over there" she points to the building behind me with the train tracks.

"Oh, did not see that. Thanks, see ya round".

"You too".

Now, I grew up in Waas forest, in a village just near the boarder to Seven. Cait shelter is not that far off from it. While running away, I stopped their for a night. That's where I met Wendy. While there, we talked and played around a bit. I left two days after arriving, and I haven't seen her since, until today that is.

I walked up the steps and opened the door, to find that a certain part of the station was a wreck. There were scorch marks everywhere. I walked down the platform, the damage getting greater and greater, until I came the trouble makers themselves.

"Erza, don't you think your taking this too far", said Lucy, her expression annoyed.

"How else do you expect me to retaliate? They were the ones that punched me", said Erza, sternly.

"Only after you punched them".

"It couldn't be helped".

I walked up to Lucy, looking around. Erza was sitting down on a knocked out Natsu and Gray and the whole area looked as if a bomb went off.

"What happened here", I said, Lucy turning in my direction.

"Hiroko, you couldn't have arrived at a worse time", said Lucy, backing off.

"Why".

"HIROKO", said Erza, a dark aura surrounding her.

I turned in surprize. I now knew what it felt like to be Natsu and Gray. Erza can be terrifying.

"Ah, yeah, that's the name I was given".

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN".

"Well, you see, I was…".

Erza lunged forward and went to punch my stomach, sending me flying back. I got back up, eyeing Erza. This wasn't the place for a brawl. Although I may hate it, she is a mage I've contracted, and it isn't a good idea to beat up someone who's going to helping you out later. I took a deep breathe in and let it out, calming myself down.

"Sorry, I was outside of town. I overslept and rushed here as fast as I could".

Erza's scary expression and dark aura disappeared. It appeared as though she too had calmed down.

"As long as it doesn't happen again. Come, we'll be taking the next train".

We began walking from the scene and down several platforms. I had the job of carrying both Gray and Natsu. Despite their appearance, they're both pretty light. Lucy and happy were walking beside me, Erza in the lead. We stopped at the platform closest to the entrance. Erza walked off somewhere, leaving me and Lucy to wait for the train. I and Lucy sit down at a nearby bench. I dumped the bodies next to use and sat down.

"So, what happened to cause, well, that", I said, pointing at the two knocked out mages.

"That always happens when Natsu and Gray go at it. They rev each other up only to have Erza knock them down", said Lucy.

"Just what the hell did she do to them".

"I might as well tell you. You are going to be travelling with her".

**Flashback. 9 o'clock local time, Magnolia train station. POV: Lucy**

We arrived at the station, expecting to see the blue haired mage. We entered the building, Erza bringing too much luggage and Natsu and Gray fighting behind Erza's back. Erza wandered off to get the tickets, leaving me to look after the two mages.

"Why did you have to come along, fire freak", said Gray, his clothes falling off.

"I was the first going. I don't remember him asking you, snow flake", said Natsu.

"What's that, you think he wanted you to come to begin with, shit flame".

"It's not like you can talk, ya naked snowman".

"Asshole".

"Ice queen".

"Idiot".

"Jerk".

"Those two just don't know when to quit, do they", I said, sitting on a nearby bench with Happy.

"They're not that bad Lucy", said Happy.

"I know, but it's kind of embarrassing being seen with them in public".

"Aye".

"Where's Erza when you need her".

I looked around to see if Erza was coming back. I saw her a couple of metres away, looking pleased with herself. I turned back to face Gray and Natsu.

"Hey Erza, you look pleased with yourself", I said.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and, putting their arms around each other and stupid faces, began to act like buddies.

"Hey their Natsu, we weren't fighting now, were we", said gray

"Aye", said Natsu.

Erza walked over to the two and smiled.

"It's good to see you too getting along", said Erza.

"Yeah... well you know how it is. Friends sometimes have a go at it".

"Aye"

"Yes, I suppose that can be the case".

She turned her back on them and walked over to me.

"So, now we just have to wait for Hiroko", I said.

"He said he'd be here at nine".

"Yeah, but does he know what platform where on?".

Erza opened her mouth to say something, but only just realizes that fact. I looked around her, seeing if Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats. The moment Erza turned around, they stopped being buddies and back to wanting to kill each other. Erza though she heard something and turned around. Natsu and Gray immediately went back to being buddies. She turned back and they went back to hating each other again.

"In any case, he should be here at the station. We'll wait for him", said Erza, sitting down.

I just hope he gets here soon. Erza can get pretty scary when impatient.

We waited for an hour, and still no signs of him. Erza started to complain and the two boys were still at each other's throats.

"Where is he? When someone say's their going to be here at a specific time they should be here at that time. It is very unwise to keep me waiting", complained Erza.

"I'm sure he's got a good reason for being late", I said.

"Hey, did you two see where Natsu and Gray went", said Happy, looking around.

"Their right he…", I began. Those two had disappeared from sight.

"Where did they go" I stood up.

A loud explosion came from behind the wall. Both I and Erza went out to investigate. What we found was Natsu and Gray going at it.

"Fire dragon iron fist" Natsu slammed his flaming fist into Gray, sending him back. Gray got to his feet and put his fist in his open palm.

"Ice-make Lance" a light blue seal appeared as numerous lances of ice shot out at Natsu. Natsu Jumped up into the air.

"Nice try. Fire Dragon's ROAR!" an orange seal appeared as Natsu shot out a breathe of fire out of his mouth, melting the ice. Natsu landed on top of a house, then jumped down and ran at Gray.

"Fire Dragon's sword horn" flames engulfed Natsu's body as he rushed forward, tackling Gray in the stomach and sending him back. The two crashed through the wall of the train station. Erza began to walk back in. Knowing her, she's probably going to make an even bigger mess out of this. I walked back into the train station to where the commotion was. Natsu and Gray were on the ground wrestling each other, Erza fast approaching.

"Take it back, pinkie", said Gray.

"Not a chance, ya perverted freak", said Natsu.

The two pushed each other away and got to their feet, Natsu's fists glowing with fire and Gray putting is fist on his open palm. Erza walked over to the two, a little smile on her face, like she was about to do something mischievous.

"Come on now, not here guys, you know better than this", said Erza, punching both the boys in the face. The two barely moved, unthawed. Then, they suddenly turned on Erza.

"SHUT UP!" both Natsu and Gray blindly punched Erza, knocking her head up. When she lowered it down, it looked really scary.

"Ho..."

"CRAP", said Gray.

"Erza, we thought you were…" Natsu began.

**End of Flash back**

"Then for the last hour or so, she's been beating them up. She only just stopped a couple of minutes before you got here", finished Lucy.

I looked over at the bodies in shock. They weren't moving. I wasn't even sure that they were breathing. This is what happens when she was in a bad mood. I fought her while she was in a good mood. I don't even want to think of what it is like fighting her when she was like that. It almost reminds me of… no, the moment I think of that little nuisance, is the moment she's show up. Erza does look a lot like her though. Nope, better not make the comparison. I turn back to face Lucy.

"They going to be ok. You said that they'd been taking a beating for an hour", I asked.

"It is a problem. But I guess they can't help it. Those two are always at it. Erza is always beating them up when that happens", said Lucy.

"They've been taking beating like that for how long? They must pretty dam strong".

"Aye sir", said Happy.

"Erza will be back soon, so maybe we should think about waking them up", said Lucy.

"No need. They'll be up soon enough. If what you say is true, then they should be used to it by now".

"I didn't mean it like that".

Natsu and Gray started to stir. Natsu woke up first, scratching the back of his head. A noise broke out from him, a sort of growling.

"I'm going to pay Erza back for that, but first maybe I'll get something to eat", said Natsu, looking around. He turned to look at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, can you bring Cancer out".

"Why".

"I'm hungry".

Lucy went up and punched him in the face.

"I thought we went over this, you cannot eat any of my celestial spirits".

"Ah, come on, just one bite".

I ruffled through my pockets, trying to find something edible. I pulled out a couple pieces of ham I bought in the last town I was in. Still good.

"Hey Natsu, if you hungry then try eating some of this", I said, tossing the slices to him.

He caught them, sniffed them, then chomped down on them. Just what kind person is he anyway? Nether mind. I'll get to know him anyway. Can't say too much about the shirtless guy though. Wait, when did he take his shirt off. I tap him on the chest, seeing whether he was still alive.

"What do you think you're doing", said Gray, opening his eye's.

"Ah, nothing".

"Yeah right", he said, sitting up.

"So, why are you two always at each other's throats".

"No reason. I just hate his guts".

"Yeah, guess I get that".

The train pulled in to the station, people getting off and us getting on. We chose some seats and sat down, the girls on one side, the guys on the other, though now that I admit it, I was kinda compact, three people to a seat. Several minutes later, the train began to move, leaving the station. Shortly after the train started moving, Natsu went blue in the face and sunk down in his seat.

"Is he ok", I said.

"Not really. Natsu just has motion sickness", said Lucy.

"Motion sickness eh, I think I got something for that. Re-quip" a black, metallic bracer appeared in my hand. I grabbed Natsu's arm and put it on. A Purple seal appeared over the bracer and almost immediately, Natsu's blue face disappeared.

"Hey, what gives? I'm riding on yet I don't feel sick", said Natsu.

"That bracer I put on you is a type of sickness armour I picked up in an old ruin. It will give you immunity to things like motion sickness or poison", I stated.

"Wow, thanks".

"But be warned, you wear it for a very long periods of time and you will start to develop an immunity to curtain healing spells, so take it off when you're not travelling".

"No problems. So what was that last part".

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he takes it off", said Erza.

The train chugged along the country side, bellowing smoke. The scenery was nice from the window, the sky a crystal blue and the grass nice and green. The food cart came down our isle. Erza got a piece of strawberry cheesecake while I settled for some beef Jerky. I paid several jewel and torn into the dried up meat. Finishing it off, I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Ah, you going to ok with that", said Lucy, shocked.

"Hell yeah. Jerkies my favourite. What, you've got a problem with it".

"No, but your manners could do with some improvement".

"Yeah, okay. Oh, that's right, I should probably give a bit more detail as to this job", I said.

"So, what we doing anyway", said Natsu.

"You see, when they closed off the tower, they hid three parts that would allow a way in. Those parts were a key, a lock, and a door. Each one is scattered throughout Fiore somewhere. Now I have a map that says the key is up north near the border, the other two are at the opposite end of Fiore. You help me get these pieces to the tower, then that job well done".

"Wait, you said a door. Do you mean that they hid some sort of door location device?" asked Lucy.

"No, I mean they actually tore the door of the place and hid it".

"Who in their right mind would do that".

"The Architects apparently".

"Right".

"Hold on, said Erza, finishing a mouthful of cake. Wouldn't it be better for use to go to the ones that are furthest away and then coming for the ones closest"?

"We could do that but we're not going to because we are going to get the one closest and then go for the furthest ones".

"And I say we go to the furthest".

"And I said we'll go to the closest".

"You might as well give up now. No has ever won against Erza in an argument", said Gray.

"Ah. Erza, Erza, Erza. There is a sure fire way to solve this", I said.

I re-quipped an old tanto knife in hand, snatched Erza's cheesecake and held the knife to it.

"Back down or the cake gets it".

"You... wouldn't dare", said Erza, beginning to get that scary expression.

"Try me, big girl", I said, slightly tilting the plate.

She closed her eyes, clenching her fist. You could tell that she was really annoyed by this.

"F…fine, we'll do it your way".

"I'm glad we understand each other", I said, handing back the cake.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy stared in disbelieve. Someone had actually beaten Erza in an Argument. Can't really blame them. I do get under peoples skins a lot. The train kept on chugging along as we made our way to Clover City.

* * *

One day later

**General POV**

"Mira san, bring a beer around here would you", shouted Wakaba.

"Sure. Coming right away", replied Mirajane, pouring the alcohol into a mug.

"Hey, Wakaba. Do you think Natsu and the other will be alright?" asked Makao.

"What, you still on about that".

"I just got this weird feel that we'll be seeing them again soon".

"Probably just your imagination".

Mirajane came round with the drink when the guild doors shot open, revealing Hiroko, Natsu and the others, all scratched and battered.

"Were back", shouted Natsu.

"Natsu, Hiroko. You weren't gone long", said Mirajane.

"What are you talking about. We were gone a month", said Hiroko.

"You were only left yesterday".

The six mages drop to their knee's exausted.

"Are you all going to be alright?"

"Oh, do we have a story to tell you".

**_Info index_**

**_Motion Sickness bracer_**

**_The piece of armor that Natsu is now wearing used to be part of a set of armor called healers paradise. The original wearer of the armor suffered from multiple sicknesses such as motion sickness, vertigo and arthritis. The full set of armor could heal any wound and sickness. The armor however, has side effects for long usage. If worn for long periods of time, the wearer can develop immunity to healing spells. Can also induce sleep walking, running and worst of all, sleep berserk. End of Data_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Clover Incedent

**Chapter 8: The Clover Incident**

**Blade: And now for a bit of a rewind**

**Hiroko: Wait, what you mean by that.**

**Blade: you'll see.**

**Ultear: Should I explain.**

**Blade: No, no. Not yet. We need you for when Natsu shows up.**

**Lucy: Why Natsu.**

**Blade: If you have to ask that, then the only intelligence you've got resides in your over sized chest.**

**Lucy: I don't know if I should be angry, or pleased.**

**Blade: Ha, ha. Like your sex appeal will ever work. For those who don't know what I'm doing here at, writing like this. All I'm doing is trying to explain how this chapter is going to work, but it is as I have mentioned above, mainly for Natsu. Now enough chit chat, you came to read whats down here, not whats up here. So, with out further a due, I present chapter 8. **

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID WE SCREW THIS UP!" I shouted, running away from the masses of villagers and furious girls.

"This is what happens when they fight together. They destroyed the Guild Masters conference hall last time we were here", said Lucy, running just behind me.

"WHAT! LAST TIME THEY ONLY DESTROYED A BUILDING. THEY DESTROYED THE WHOLE TOWN!"

"Hey, it isn't our fault", said Natsu, running ahead of me.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID MOST OF IT".

"Quit talking and pick up the pace", said Erza, ahead of us all.

The town's people behind us were getting closer, waving around their fists angrily and shooting random blasts of fire and ice. Natsu occasionally caught some fire being shot and ate it. What kind of mage is he anyway. Gray stopped and turned around, putting his fist into his palm.

"Ice-make wall" a wall of ice appeared on the ground, blocking the villagers path.

"Oh Gray-sama, you are the coolest", said Juvia, heart eyed.

"QUIT ADMIRING AND KEEP RUNNING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH".

We ran off into the forest, the moon lighting up our way. Not once, did any of us look back.

_Now, you may be wondering how it got to this. Well, it goes a little something like this…_

**Several hours ago. Hiroko POV**

We arrived at the station mid-day. We got off the train and walked over to collect our luggage or more or so, we collected Erza's luggage. Natsu was ecstatic with joy that he no longer had to deal with motion sickness. Gray walked beside Lucy, arms folded and looking elsewhere. Erza was at the back, tugging along her luggage by cart. Now I'm pretty sure that she doesn't need most of what was in those cases, but unless there's a piece of cheese cake I can threaten nearby, starting an argument with her is going to be pointless. We exited the station and walked into town. I looked at a sign that read: Clover town. Hmm, where have I heard that name before?

"Hiroko, Hiroko", said Erza.

"Huh, what", I said, snapping back to reality.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? We're going to split up here and meet back at that inn over their" She pointed to big, wooden house that's signs read: Clovers Inn.

"Alright, meet you guys their".

"Alright Happy, let's get something to eat", said Natsu, running off into the street.

"Aye sir", said happy, following after Natsu.

"Is food all he ever thinks about", I asked.

"Pretty much", said Lucy.

We walked off in different directions. I turned back and noticed a white and blue blur go in Gray's direction. I shrug it off and keep walking.

**Erza POV**

I walked through the streets, looking around for a bakery. The town seemed to be in working order. The last time we were here, me, Natsu and Gray had fought lullaby, destroying it along with the town. Those two need to learn some restraint. Although, I wonder, just who is Hiroko? He's on par with me in battle, and has a problem he has yet to admit. But, his requip magic need some work if he ever hopes to best me. I put that thought in the back of my head and continue to look for a bakery.

**Natsu POV**

I ran through town, looking for a place to eat. Anywhere will do, just give me some food. I kept looking at all the shop, not where I was going. Moments later, I crash into someone, toppling down on him. I quickly get off him.

"Sorry pal", I said.

"Chump. Watch where you're going, or do I need to take you down a notch", said the man.

"Hey, you want to start something" Natsu's fists began to flare up.

"Oh, so you can use magic. I guess this won't be a complete waste of time" Ice started to form in his hand.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu bashed his fist into his palm.

"You got no chance of winning, so don't even try" ice formed in both his hands, taking shape into dagger, back handing them.

The two stood still, waiting for the right moment to strike. The silence was broken by a loud grumble, coming from Natsu's stomach.

"I can't fight like this. Gotta get me some food. Later" Natsu ran past the man, looking around crazily.

"Tsk, freaking idiot" the ice melted in his hands.

Moments later, Happy came flying by, looking for his fiery friend.

"Natsu, wait up", said Happy.

"Hey, cat. If you're looking for that pink haired idiot, he went that way" the man pointed down the street.

"Aye sir".

Happy flew in the direction the man pointed in, flying higher in the sky. The man turned back and went on his way.

"Freaking cat. Then again, I get the feeling I will be seeing that kid again. Guess it's just the intuition of the dead", said the man, walking off into the distance.

**Gray POV**

I walked down the street, looking for something to do. I really had no need for anything else. I made a right turn when I notice people were staring. I look down and… AH, I got no shirt on. I guess I do have something to shop for after all. I start looking around for a clothing store, ignoring the stares I was getting.

Tailing Gray in the shadows was a familiar blue haired wizard, her hands grasping tight of Gray's shirt.

"Oh, Gray-sama, if only you would look into my eyes and tell me how much you love me", said Juvia, imagining a wild fantasy.

**In Juvia's Mind**

"Juvia, let me embrace you in my arms", Gray would say.

"I would do anything for you, Gray-sama", I would say.

And he would hold me in his arms, and lean in closer to my lips.

"Gr… Gray-sama, what are you…"

"Shhh. No need for words. Just, let me be with you".

And then he would. AND THEN HE WOULD. OH, JUVIA WOULD BE IN HEAVEN!

**Gray POV**

I turned back, thinking I heard something. Nothing was there. Probably nothing. I turn back and keep looking for a clothing store. I found one and entered it.

**Juvia POV**

I hid away from Gray's gaze. I wish I could embrace it, but he was on a job. As much as it pains me, I can only admire him from afar.

**Hiroko POV**

I continued to walk through the streets, that thought of familiarity stuck in my head.

"Clover town, Clover town. Just why does that seem so familiar", I said to myself.

I could hear foot step accumulate behind me. I glance back. A number of girls had gathered, right behind me. Probably going to a concert or something. I continue walking down the street, making a left at the crossing. Then it hit me. Now I remember why this place feels so familiar. I pissed off ever girl in town several months ago and was chased out… Oh Crap. I turn around to find masses of girls, some wielding weapons, others with seals appearing in their hands, charging up their magic.

"Start running", I said.

"Kill him", said a random girl.

"WAIT! What did I do?"

A long, brown haired girl walked forward.

"I think you know", she said, gripping her ax tighter.

"No, I don't ...". (This entire line has been censored. You really don't want to read what he's saying)

"KILL HIM!" Shouted all of them.

I re-quipped my lightning greaves and flashed off in the opposite direction of the mob. I look behind me, they were right on my tail, throwing fire balls and swinging their weapons wildly. Just what the hell did I do to deserve THIS! AND HOW THE HELL ARE THEY KEEPING UP WITH ME!

Gray exited a store. He saw something ahead of him, coming in fast.

"What the… is that…", said Gray.

I saw Gray up ahead.

"Hey, Hiroko, what's going…?" I grab him by the shirt and drag him along, the mob getting closer.

"QUIT TALKING AND START RUNNING" I dropped Gray. He landed on his feet and ran just behind me, the mob shooting magic at him as well.

"How did I get mixed up in this? Usually it's Natsu who's doing something crazy like this".

"WELL THEIRS A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING".

We made a right, still running from the mob. Gray put his fist in his palm.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU…"

"Hide in the nearest ally way on the next turn".

"I hope you have a plan".

"Ice-make…" We made a right and kept running, the mob chasing us.

**In a nearby Alleyway**

The moment we turned, we jumped into an alleyway, ice clones taking our place and the mob chasing them. We take a moment to catch our breaths.

"That was smart thinking", I said.

"It wasn't anything special", said Gray.

"So you're an ice wizard".

"Don't make a habit out of this".

"Fine. Sheesh".

We walked out of the alley way and started to head for the inn. The day had been exhausting, and I was in need for a bath. We walked in to the place and found our room. Erza, along with Lucy, Natsu and Happy were in their waiting for us.

"Where here", I said, walking in through the door.

Lucy looked at me and Gray in surprise.

"What happened? You two look like wrecks", said Lucy.

"A mob of girls chased us for some reason. Probably just lovers of Gray".

"They were not in love with me and you know it, blue haired bastard".

"If that's the best you got, then don't even start, frosty, perverted woman's man".

He opened his mouth to say something, but Erza shot him a look. He backed down, giving me a cold stare.

"Anyway, I'd love to take a bath, but this place doesn't have one", said Lucy.

"Well, while we were being chased, I noticed there was one two streets away that looked good. We could go there".

"Sounds like a plan", said Natsu.

"And just a quick question. Why are their six of us and only four beds?"

"It was the only room available", said Erza.

"Ok, but whose sleeping in what bed?"

"You will sleep alone. I will share a bed with Gray and Lucy will share with Natsu".

"Wait, why do I have to sleep with Natsu?" said Lucy, freaking out.

"Oh, come on Lucy, lighten up. It's just for one night. It isn't going to kill you", said Natsu.

"What about the spare bed?'.

"I get it to myself", said happy.

"Why do you get a bed to yourself, cat?"

"Lucy, we'll deal with this later, right now I just want to relax in some hot water", I said.

"Ok, but I refuse to back away from this defeated".

We dropped our stuff off in the room and went off to the public baths. We entered the place and got some bath robes and towels. We walked over to the change rooms and split into boys and girls. I walked in with Natsu and Gray. I sat down at a bench and started to take my clothes off. I look over at Gray, who had already stripped down, covering his lower half with a towel. I was amazed at how quickly he got his clothes off. We had only just walked through into the room. I continued to strip down, covering myself with a towel.

**Women's change rooms**

Erza and Lucy walked in and began to strip, taking their clothes off.

"Hey, Erza", said Lucy, taking off her skirt.

"Yes, what is it", replied Erza, requipping her clothing off and putting a towel around her naked body.

"What do you think of Hiroko?"

"He a worthy adversary. Although, if he could admit he has a problem with first impressions, then maybe he would be able to solve it. Why do you ask?"

"He just seems, a bit odd".

"What makes you say that?"

"I get this feeling that he isn't telling us something, but at the same time, he doesn't know what it is. Also, his hair has changed colour from the day he landed in the guild".

"His hair colour changed?"

"Yeah, it's blue now, but when he first arrived here, it was black".

"Hmm, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive".

"Then, you ask about it yourself".

"What, why me".

"Because, if he has a secret that he doesn't want to share, then I don't want to pry him open so that he'd tell me".

"I guess you have a point".

The two females walked out into the bath and, to their shock, found Natsu, Gray, Happy and Hiroko waiting for them.

"W-What are you guys doing here. This is the women's side", raged Lucy.

"What are you talking about, this is a unisex bath. Males and Females bathe together", said Hiroko.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. She had been had at.

"G-Get out of here, perverts".

Hiroko got up, out of the bath, a towel covering the lower half and walked over to Lucy.

"Look, I don't care if I see a naked woman. If you don't like it, then theirs a spot over there where you can get some privacy".

"But still, I don't want to be seen naked…" Hiroko had sat down next to Erza, who had taken off her towel.

"PERVERT".

"What. I said I don't care, I never said I didn't like it".

"Erza, are you listening to this".

"Calm down Lucy. It's fine. Natsu, Gray and I used to bathe together all the time when we were little", said Erza.

"Yeah, but this is different".

"How so".

"He's… You. Oh forget it" Lucy walked over to the spot Hiroko specified and slid into the water, taking off her towel.

Gray sat in a bath opposite them, relaxing in the water. Suddenly, he felt something brush past his leg. He looked into the water and found a pair of eyes staring at him from beneath the surface. Shocked, he immediately shot out of the water. Popping up from beneath the surface, raised a column of water, slowly taking the shape of a woman. The water materialized into a girl.

"J-Juvia, what were you…" Gray began.

"Oh, Gray-sama. Juvia is so sorry. Please feel free to do to Juvia whatever you like", said Juvia, showing her rear to Gray.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff, and it's worse when you're naked", said Gray, backing off.

"So I take it that she's Juvia", said Hiroko.

"Wait, why didn't you call her by your first impression? Has your problem been fixed?" said Erza.

"No, she just talk's in the third person. She says her name every time she speaks".

"I still say you should fix that problem".

"And I said I don't have one".

While Gray was backing away, we slipped on the floor and bumped into Hiroko, sending him toppling over Erza. Hiroko pushed himself up, his hands landing on something soft. He looked down and… his hands were... fondling her breasts. He looked elsewhere, moving his hands away, slowly. After giving them a good feel of course.

"Sorry", said Hiroko.

"Don't worry about it, but can you please get off of me", said Erza.

"Right, sorry".

Hiroko got up, giving a hand to Erza, helping her up.

"Pervert", said Lucy, looking at him.

Hiroko wasn't listening. His attention focused on Juvia. He walked over to her.

"So, just what are you doing here?"

"Juvia was following Gray-sama. I can't bear to be apart from him", Juvia said.

"I only asked for five mages on this job. You know why?"

"Juvia doesn't know".

"It's because five people is the most amount of craziness I can tolerate, no offence".

"None taken", said Natsu.

"Juvia must be with Gray-sama. It is fate".

"Sorry, but unless someone here drops out, fates just going to have to kiss my ass".

Happy grew his wings and flew over to us.

"If you want, Juvia can replace me", said Happy.

"You sure little guy. You drop out now then you won't get paid".

"I and Natsu live together, it's no big deal".

"Well, I guess animals can come. Alright, Juvia, welcome aboard" Hiroko stretched out a hand to Juvia.

"OOOOOOOO. Juvia is so happy she could cry" Over joyed, Juvia spray's some cold water onto Hiroko.

The moment it touched him, he fell over, white eyed and knocked out.

"JUVIA, what did you do", shouted Gray, crawling over to Hiroko.

"Oh, Gray-sama. Juvia didn't mean to do anything wrong. Maybe if Juvia splash's water on him, he'll wake" Juvia's hand morphed into water. She splash's it on Hiroko's face.

He began to come to, and then fell down harder, still knocked out. Natsu raced over to them, hopping out of the water. He grabbed the knocked out mage by the shoulders and started shaking him wildly, his head bashing repeatedly against the bathroom tiles.

"HEY MAN, STAY WITH US", Shouted Natsu.

"You're making it worse, Idiot".

"You want to start something Gray, then let's go".

"I'm ready any time you are".

"ENOUGH", shouted Erza, knocking the two aside.

She knelt down beside him, putting her ear to his chest.

"His hearts not beating", said Erza.

"Then what should we do", said Juvia.

"We'll have to give him mouth to mouth".

Lucy got out of the bath and walked over to the knocked out mage.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy. I need you to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation", said Erza.

"Wait, why me. Why don't you do it?"

"Aren't you always trying to seduce men?"

"I try to seduce men, not kiss them ".

"Just, DO IT", Erza shot her a scary look.

"Ok".

Lucy knelt down beside him, lowering her face to his. She opened his mouth and went in closer, closer, mouths almost locking.

"What are you doing", said Hiroko, his eyes opening.

"Hi… Hiroko" Lucy shot back up, a guilty expression on her face.

"I thought you were…", Erza began.

"Dead. No, I just can't stand cold water. If I even get a drop on me, I pass out. It's nothing that'll kill me"

"But your heart isn't beating".

"My hearts on my right side. It's, kind of a genetic thing".

"ERZA!"

"My apologies".

"Now might not be the best time, but Lucy, my hands on your breast".

"What" She looked down at his hand.

"You mind taking it off".

Ignoring her, he gave it a good feel. Mad, Lucy punched him, but that didn't do much, only just turned his face a little.

"Hmm, I wonder..." He grabs Erza's breast, giving it a good feel.

'W-What are you...", began Erza, here face blushing red.

"Seeing who's are bigger".

"And how is touching my boobs going to determine that?", shouted Lucy.

"What are you complaining for. Your's are bigger".

"Wait, they are?".

"Nope, less than average by a long shot".

"Let go" she knocked away his hand, covering up with a towel.

"It's a unisex bath; I'm supposed to be able to do this kinda stuff".

"Well don't".

**Hiroko POV**

A loud, ringing sound came from outside. Everyone, including me, quickly got changed and went out of the baths. We exited and saw what was going on. A gang of dark mages were attacking the town. Erza requipped into black wing armour, Natsu's fist lit on fire and Gray put his fist in his open palm.

"Guy's, don't, you know what happened last time", said Lucy

"Oh how badly can we screw this up", I said.

**Several minutes later...**

The three wizards alone, blew up the entire town. The towns people, some with weapons, others charging up magic, began to chase us, throwing fire balls and swinging their blades wildly.

_And then we get to where we started. At the very beginning._

_**Info index**_

_**Fan service**_

_**The act of Fan service is in the name itself, servicing the fans. The ways it's done is by flashing skin or putting the characters into clothing that shows off female chests, most often this is done using bikini's. This is the most common form of fan service. It only becomes hentai when the lower half is shows or used in anyway. End of data**_

**Natsu: What just happened?**

**Blade: Ultear, explain.**

**Ultear: We started with the end then recapped to the beginning, which then went through the chapter and back to the ending again.**

**Blade: Now do you understand.**

**Natsu: So, in other words, you just ended with the beginning and begun with the end.**

**Blade face palms**

**Blade: Natsu, Your absolutely hopeless when it comes to explaining things. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Follow, favorite, Enjoy.**

**Next Chapter: Hunting Game**


	8. Special Chapter 1: The Song Book PT1

**Chapter 6.5: The song book**

**12.00 PM. Natsu and co. has left on quest.**

**Mirajane POV**

The guild was full of excitement. Everyone was chatting allowed, the Master seemed please and business was going well. I tended to the bar, washing dirty mugs and pouring drinks for others.

"Hey Mira, can we get three beers round here", said Makao.

"Sure thing", I replied.

I get out the mugs and poured the alcohol into them. Putting on a tray, I take them over to Makao's table.

"Here you are".

"Thanks Mira. Say, Natsu and the others have left with that Hiroko kid, right".

"Yes. They left this morning".

"That's a relief. Natsu and Gray are hard enough alone to deal with without Erza around to stop them. Then that guy shows up and just about annihilates Erza. It's just like watching a bad comedy".

"I wouldn't say that. He was just a strong person who loved fighting. I'm sure you can understand that feeling. Besides, he was a really nice guy to talk to".

"So you wouldn't mind dating him", said Wakaba, smoke rising from his cigarette.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far. He said he already had enough girl problems as it is. I wouldn't want to add to that".

"Then how about dating me".

I transform my head into Wakaba's wife's.

"I thought you already have a wife".

"Hahah. She got you there", laughed Makao.

"I hate it when you do that".

I transform back and go back to the bar. Things sure are looking up. Sometime later, Romeo came up the stairs, a book in hand.

"Hey Romeo, whatcha got their?" asked Wakaba.

"I found this downstairs. It's actually got some neat stuff in it", said Romeo.

"Like what?"

"Lyrics to song" Romeo handed his dad the book, looking pleased with himself.

Makao opens it up to a random page and starts reading. He starts to skim over the pages, interested in the content.

"This is actually pretty good. I wonder who wrote this".

He close's the book and reads the front cover.

"How about that. Romeo, did you say you found it down stairs?"

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"This was written by Hiroko" He shows the cover to Romeo. It read "Song Book, by Hiroko Miyagi".

"You mean that man who beat up Erza san?"

"Yes, that's would be him. He must have dropped it while he was down there".

"Hey Mira san, you should take a look at this" called Romeo.

I walk out from behind the counter, up to the table and opened the book, skimming over the pages. In it, were songs about love, friendship and having a good time, but also songs about despair, sadness and loneliness. All of them are well written, but something was missing. Gajeel walked over to use, wearing his suit and tye.

"Shubidoowa. What's going on here?" asked Gajeel.

"Oh, Hiroko left a song book here by accident. We were just reading it over and I must say, he has some decent talent as a song writer".

"Mind if I take a look".

"I don't see why not" I hand Gajeel the book.

He opens it up and starts skimming over the pages. He stopped at one particular page and continued to read it multiple times. He closed it and handed it back.

"I'll be right back. A Shubidoowa" Gajeel walked off into the guild hall, disappearing from sight.

"What was that all about?" asked Wakaba.

"I don't know. He's not really someone who you can easily read", replied Makao.

"Gajeel's probably gone off somewhere on his own. You know how he can be. Anyway, I think we should place this somewhere for safe keeping. And I wouldn't bring it up that we read it".

"Good Idea. I'd hate it if someone went through my belongings".

I take the book and place it behind the counter at the bar. He really needs to take care of these things more. I would be really sad if I lost something this important. Moments later, the lights in the hall dimmed, and Gajeel appeared on stage with his guitar. He sat down on a stool and brought the mic closed to him.

"Shubidoowa".

"Oh no, Gajeel's about to sing", Complained Makao.

"If any man is a real man, he would block his ears now", said Elfmen.

"Nii chan, don't be so hypocritical. Gajeel's a great singer, so give him a chance" I closed my eyes and tilt my head to the side.

"This song goes out to my dragon, Metelicana. A one. Two. One, two, three, four".

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

"Soooome people say dragons made outta scales.

A strong dragon's made as tough as nails.

Tough as nails causing massive gales.

With eyes all weak and claws that are sharp.

You hit 16 goons, watta ya get.

Another fight over and ya fist's all red.

Metalicana don't ya call me cause I can't go.

I still have a fight with one round to goooooo.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

Iiiiiiii was fighting one morning and the sun didn't shine.

I finish off the fight, on the ground them lye.

Another 16 goons standing in my way.

Hey, didn't this happen just a yesterday.

You hit 16 goons, watta ya get.

Another fight over and ya fist's all red.

Metalicana don't ya call me cause I can't go.

I still have a fight with one round to gooooo.

I was fighting yet again, dishing out pain.

Iron dragon slayer is my middle name.

Was born in the kingdom by a big old dragon.

Who was teaching me magic with my hair all raggen.

You hit 16 goons, watta ya get.

Another fight over and ya fist's all red.

Metalicana don't ya call me cause I can't go.

I still have a fight with one round to gooooo.

If you see me coming, step aside.

Everyone didn't, they all got fried.

Iron Dragon Magic, that'll grind ya to meal.

If my clubs don't hit ya, my sword sure will.

You hit 16 goons, watta ya get.

Another fight over and ya fist's all red.

Metalicana don't ya call me cause I can't goooooooooooo.

I stiiiiiiiiiiiil, have a fiiiiiiiight… with one round to gooooooooooooooooooooooo. Ha".

Everyone looked both shocked, and pleased. They began clapping wildly, looks of astonishment on all of them. Gajeel had just sung a really good song, so it's no wonder.

"Thank you, but that's all for now. Shubidoowa" The lights came back on and Gajeel walked off stage.

Everyone crowded around him, patting him on the back. I walked out from behind the counter, over to Gajeel.

"That was a very good song you sung Gajeel. When did you write something like that?" I asked.

"Gihihi. Truth is, I just sung one of the songs in that book, but I changed the lyrics to suit my, Style", said Gajeel, sitting down.

"You mean you sung one of Hiroko's songs?" questioned Makao.

"And it made him sound… good. We need to get that book out and start reading some more of those", said Wakaba.

"I won't allow it. That book was Hiroko's, and I'm sure he wouldn't want us looking it. Would you like it if I were to use my Satan souls to scary all of you?"

"NO! Anything but that", shouted Nii chan.

"Then don't look at it. I've put it away anyway, but if I find that anyone has read it, then I'll try my best not to hurt you", I said, a glooming aura forming above me.

"Ok Mira, don't worry about it. We won't look at it", said Makao.

"Ok. Then I'll be at the bar. If anyone wants to order the fell free to call me over".

I walked over and behind the bar, returning to washing dirty mugs.

**General POV**

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Wakaba, keeping his voice down.

"Isn't it obvious? Where going to get that book at all costs. Even if Mirajane catches us in the act", replied Makao.

"Gihihi. I wouldn't mind taking another look myself. If you got a plan, I'm listening".

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8: Hunting Game Part 1

**Chapter 8: Hunting Game**

Construction began early on the morning after the incident. The town's people reported on what happened to the magic council, stating that three wizards from Fairy Tail defeated a gang of mages from a dark guild. Also, a blue haired individual that accompanied them, who had previously caused them strife, had returned and caused a commotion with the daughters of most towns folk. The Council have yet to take action on the situation and have sent tradesmen to help with the reconstruction. They worked on the town all day, not once taking a break. A little after midday however, a stranger walked into the construction site. She was wearing a hood, so no one could make out her face. The only noticeable thing about her was a black bikini top, a mini skirt, but most of all, the oddly shaped long sword on her back. She walked around, looking for townsmen.

"Excuse me sir. Do you reside in this town?" asked the girl.

"I don't have time to talk right now", said the townsmen.

"I heard that a man with blue hair recently came here to this town. Have you seen him, and do you know where he was headed".

"Bug off. I've got work to do, and shouldn't a girl like you be at home or some…" she rushed forward and held the man by the shirt, her eye's piecing into his.

"Listen buddy. That bastard has been slipping through my fingers ever since he left me. And now that I've finally got a lead on him, I expect to get what I came for", she said, menacingly.

"Look, I don't want any trouble".

"Then tell me what I want to know".

"North. We chased them north, into the forest".

"Was that so hard" She let go of him and began walking in the direction of the forest.

"Hey. Just what are you going to do?"

She turned back around, reaching for her sword.

"For leaving me, I'm going to KICK HIS ASS".

The girl left the town, heading north, but at this point in time, she is of no concern.

**Hiroko POV**

"Ah choo", I sneezed.

"Are you alright, she said", asked Lucy.

"Yeah, someone's probably just talking about me".

"If you say so. But if you do end up with a cold, then I'm not helping you".

"You don't have to be so mean, you know".

"This coming from the guy who feel's others. You're lucky enough to still alive".

"Oh come on. You're still on about that".

"When a girl is naked, you're not meant to touch them in the breast".

"For the last time, it was a unisex bath. If I wasn't meant to do it then they would of put a wall in their dividing the boys from the girl".

"Hahaha. Lucy, you two look an old married couple. It's hilarious", said Natsu, laughing his head off.

We looked at each other awkwardly. Natsu was right; this was an old couple's dispute. Lucy began to blush, looking away from me.

"Don't worry. I've already got enough girl problems off my own. In more ways than one", I said, putting my hand on Lucy's back.

"What are you…?" She freaked out.

"Nothing. Just flicking away a poisonous spider".

"Yeah right".

"No, I actually mean it, there is a poisonous spider on your back" I pick it up and dangle it in front of her.

"KYAAAA!" She screamed, knocking away the spider and hiding behind Natsu. She peaked over his should, giving me a brown eyed stare. (In the style of the anime when her eyes get big and are completely brown)

"Hey, you mind getting off of me", Said Natsu, brushing her off.

"Sorry. Look, just don't get any more Idea's, ok. The last thing I need is having a bunch of perverts around".

"Little late to be saying that".

"W-what do you mean by THAT?"

"Clearly you haven't taken a look those two" I pointed back at Gray and Juvia.

"Gary sama, please look upon Juvia", said Juvia, all cute faced.

"I'm not interested, alright. It's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just…" said Gray.

"It's just what? Is Juvia not good enough for Gray sama?"

"This conversation is over. Just why did you come anyway?"

"Juvia couldn't bear to be away from Gray sama. It would be too painful for Juvia to handle".

"I go on missions all the time and you don't come along, so why do it now?"

"Juvia follows Gray sama all the t…" she put her hands over her mouth. Was probably about to say something she shouldn't of.

Gray stared at her, slightly creped out.

"You're just creepy".

Juvia froze, white with shock.

"G-Gray sama".

Gray ignored her, walking slightly ahead of me, Natsu and Lucy, away from Juvia. We continued walking through the mountains, the cold air above us at the summit cooling the air bellow. We had just survived running away from some angry villagers, heading north to where we will search for the first piece needed to gain access to the tower. We've been walking all day and could use with some rest, but the mountains weren't the ideal location to do so. Erza led us through, staying way ahead of us. She's been a little bit upset about leaving her luggage back at the inn, so no one has talked to her since. I would have talked to her, had Natsu, Gray and Lucy not warned me about how… unpredictable she can get when like this. Anyways, about a mile back, Lucy began travelling in some sort of clock thing that appeared from nowhere, carrying her inside itself… away from the cold weather. Natsu and Happy were keeping their distance from Gray and Juvia, who were acting a little weird. Gray kept pulling a face while Juvia just stared at him, her eyes all watery… Water, in this cold… makes me light headed just thinking about it. We continued through the mountain pass until finally, we enter the wildness of the northern forest, the cold mountain air being replaced by a warm, mid spring breeze. Something seemed familiar about this place, yet I can't quiet put my finger on it. Wait, do girls live here... huh! Just what the hell am I thinking anyway? Of course girls don't live here. Monsters and giant insects live here. At least those taste good when heated and dried.

"Times up" the clock thing vanished in a poof of smoke, plopping Lucy down on the ground.

"It would be nice if he would warn me in advance before he does that", said Lucy, getting onto her feet.

"Just what was that thing anyway?" I asked.

"That was Holorogium. One of my celestial spirits".

"Celestial what?"

Happy flew over to us.

"Lucy is a Celestial mage. She uses keys to summon spirits to fight for her. She has a whole heap of them. A bull one and a crab one and…" began happy.

"Okay, I get it. She has a bunch of spirits. That's all you needed to say".

"Aye sir" Happy flew off to Natsu.

"So just how many of those things are their?"

"My spirits are not things. Don't refer to them as that".

"Sorry. I've just never heard about it before. Can't you cut a guy some slack?"

"Well, alright. There are two types of keys. Silver keys can be bought in stores and are usually not that powerful, but the golden keys are rare and hard to find. So far, I've only got six out of the twelve" She pulled a bunch of key's out from her pocket. Some silver, some gold.

"So which one was that clock… spirit?"

"Holorogium is a silver key. The really powerful ones are the golden keys. I've even got Leo, the king of the Celestial spirits" she picks a key from the bunch, showing it to me.

"Okay, I think I've got it. So, I guess that means you don't do much fighting then".

"W-What. Of course I don't fight. Only people like Erza and Natsu would do something like that".

"Then I guess that explains why you have those spirits around. That's pretty cowardly".

"How is that cowardly? I rely on my friends to help me fight, because I know they will back me up".

"I though you said they were spirits".

"They're also my friends. I would be hopeless without them, so I keep them close. Friends do things for others. Is that so wrong?"

"No. Forget it. I just have a different view on things".

"What kind?"

"Well…"

Grumble. Grumble. I was broken off by a loud moan, coming from behind us. We turn and found that is belonged to Natsu, his belly growling.

"So hungry. We got anything to eat?" said Natsu, slumping over.

"Dumbass, we left everything back at the inn. We don't even have anything cash thanks to you and blue hair over their", said Gray.

"Oh yeah, well you cause some of that two ya know", said Natsu, head to head with Gray.

"Why did you even come here anyway if all you're going to do is mess everything up".

"I didn't even want to come in the first place, knowing that I had to be here with you".

"What did you say?"

The wizards lit up with blue and orange aura, their heads locked, eye to eye. Lucy turned her back on them and kept walking ahead with Erza. Juvia stayed with the two idiots fight, watching from the side line, staring Gray all chibi faced.

"This is just ridiculous", I said, walking over to the two.

I crack my knuckles, glance over at them both individually, raise my arms and hit them both at a 45 degree angle to the neck. They both immediately fall to the ground knocked out. Juvia rushed over to Gray, checking to see if he was alright.

"What was that for? You could have hurt my Gray sama", said Juvia, slightly angry.

"You didn't have to do that to get them moving. If you pretended to be Erza, then they would have run for miles", said Happy, hovering over his

"Calm down a little. I only knocked the guy out because he was holding us up. Besides, now you get some alone time with him carrying his body. And you could have told me earlier, Cat".

"You didn't ask".

"It should have been assumed".

"Don't you ever hurt him, or Juvia will make you regret it".

"Fine. I'll take Natsu" I reach down and pick up the salmon haired mage, slinging him over my shoulder.

Juvia picked up Gray; being careful not to get over excited as to the thought of being this close to Gray and we continued walking through the forest. Eventually, we caught up to Lucy and Erza, who were waiting for us in a clearing ahead. Erza had calmed down, cleaning a sword of hers that had a bit of rust on it. Lucy sat under the shade of a tree, waiting for us to show up. I dumped Natsu on the ground, drool dripping from his mouth. Lucy rushed over to Natsu, worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I knocked them out because they were taking too long".

"What, that's no reason to knock them out cold".

"It's not like I can do anything about it now. What's done is done".

"I agree with Lucy. You should of used more force to move them here", said Erza.

"That's not what I meant".

"Well I could of pick up a tree and whacked them here, but I've decided not to piss of the water maiden".

"The… Water maiden".

"Juvia".

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but why call her that?"

"Simple. I really don't like being hit with water, and she is packing a lot of it. Especially in her five out of ten's" I look over at Juvia, who was kneeling closly next to Gray, her face lighting up red.

"Yeah, that about as believable as saying that Natsu's hair is blue, not pink".

"Who called me pink", said Natsu, waking up.

"No one did", said Lucy.

"Oh, so do we have anything to eat. I'm starving".

"No, we don't. We left everything back at the inn".

"And I'm fresh out of Jerky. Although, that's not really a problem", I said.

"Eh?"

"Look around. There are probably tones of animals here that are edible. Say, that give me an Idea".

"What?"

"Come on, spit it out already".

"Why don't we have contest to see who can snag the longest animal and to make it interesting, the losers don't get to eat".

"Wait, don't you think you're going a little overboard with this. I mean sure were hungry, but we don't need to make a contest out of it", stated Lucy.

"A contest, alright. I'm getting all fired up", said Natsu.

"Who knows, could be fun", said Erza.

"You might as well count me in", said Gray

"Then… Juvia will do it also", said Juvia.

"Guys, you can't be serious", said Lucy.

"Alright, let's begin. We have until sundown to bag our dinner", I said.

"Why me".

The seven of us split up, heading in different directions in the forest, to try and get us some grub.

**Several minutes later…**

"Me and my big mouth" I complained, walking through the forest.

Why did I have to make such a bet, now I'm going to go hungry. I just can't hunt for SHIT!

* * *

From the outskirts of the forest the man known as Balladin, the man who previously tried to kill Hiroko in the prologue lay in wait, hunting him down like a game of cat and mouse.

He searched the ground, looking for tracks. The serpent Eris slithered up next to him, worried.

"Balladin, you've been at it since morning. You should give it arrest", said Eris.

"My lord has tasked me with killing this man. I failed once and don't intend on doing so again", replied Balladin.

"HEY, ASSHOLE" Balladin flinched, quickly spinning around, shooting a long katana blade form his hand, stabbing straight throw the man's chest.

"Stuck up and arrogant as usual I see. You still hunting", said the man.

"Devid, if you weren't already dead I would have killed you a hundred times over".

"Sucks to be you then" He formed a dagger of ice in his hand, slicing in half the katana piecing his chest. He pulls it out and throws it away. "Even if I was alive, I'd of kicked your ass all the way to hell and back".

"Then, like thy ancestors of yonder, we shall settle our dilemma with a duel" He draws a sabre from his arm, holding it lightly.

"Fine by me, bi-yacht" He forms twin ice daggers in his hands, back handing them.

The two circle, eyes of fury piecing into each other's. Suddenly, their weapons flew from their hands, sticking into a tree. The two turn to see the girl from the beginning of chapter 4, her hands held up.

"Ah great, HER. The frig did you show up", said Devid.

"You two shouldn't fight. A Lacrasoul is made to only do the masters bidding. If all you want to do it fight, then I will crush you here and now", said the girl, her eyes glowing red.

"Calm down Oasis. I, as a knight am sworn to uphold my lord's wishes and it's by the code I follow, that dictates my actions", said Balladin.

The girl lowers her hands, walking towards them.

"Is the man here?"

"Yes. I have tracked him here along with five other individuals".

"Then let's not waste".

"Freaking hell. All were missing is that bitch Eve, then we'd be the complete set. Let's just get this shit over with".

The four head out into the forest, searching for their prey.

* * *

I_nfo Index_

_Lacrosoul_

_A Lacrosoul is the soul of a human being that has been sealed inside of a lacrima, that's been implanted in the body, reanimating that soul back into existence. This process can only be carried out through the use of resurrection magic. Souls can only be fused with Lacrima if in its life it hasn't learnt any magic. Magic potential is separated from the soul and takes up most energy of the embedded Lacrima. The magic of a Lacrosoul is somewhat greater than any wizards, but can only be maintained for a short time period as if the magic energy in the Lacrima drops below 85%, the soul will die. _

_End of Data._

* * *

**Story is currently on Hiatus. Will be update and re-written in third-person.**


End file.
